


I Burn, I Pine, I Perish

by betterprepared



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Angst, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterprepared/pseuds/betterprepared
Summary: 10 Things I Hate About You AUNew student Clary Fray is smitten with the gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood, but in order to get around the Lightwood family's strict rules on dating, she and her best friend Simon need to convince the flamboyant Magnus Bane to date Isabelle's withdrawn and bad tempered brother, Alec. But feelings very quickly start getting in the way, and more hearts are set to be broken than initially intended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello my lovelies! 
> 
> Here we are again, with an obligatory 10 Things I Hate About You AU. Popular, yes, but I've been struggling to find a Shadowhunters version that's actually completed - so that is what I am here to do.
> 
> Comment, kudos, all that jazz. And enjoy!

The morning Clary Fray began her first day at Idris Community High School, she really had not been expecting much. She’d seen the new kids in her old school. They were the ones who drifted to the edges of the cafeteria, who sat together at recess in awkward groups of people who would toss each other to sea at the smallest chance of hanging with someone, anyone, else. It was something that nobody liked, but everybody knew – if you transferred in after freshman year, then you were screwed. Groups would have been formed, friendships solidified, and there would be no place for you in any of them. 

So upon the revelation that she and her mother would be travelling halfway across the country just before the beginning of Clary’s junior year, it was safe to say there was absolutely nothing – nothing at all – that was going to make Clary’s final two years of high school remotely enjoyable. 

Even the dork of a kid standing in front of her.

“Simon,” he said, a grin on his face as he held a hand out to Clary, who shook it gingerly, “Professor Aldertree’s assigned me as your buddy for the first week,” 

Clary smiled in a way that she hoped was encouraging, taking in Simon’s large glasses, ruffled hair, and Star Wars shirt, “Clary,” she replied,

“Ok Clary,” Simon said, looking down at the clipboard in his hand, “So your first class is English Language, which is in Block E across campus, you ready?” 

Clary grabbed her bag from the seat behind her, taking a steady breath, “As ready as I’ll ever be,” she said,

“Good stuff,” Simon smiled reassuringly, leading her from the room, “I was the newbie last year,” he said as she fell into step next to him in the corridor, dodging a girl racing in the opposite direction, “My buddy was this kid named Raphael – complete asshole,” 

Clary frowned, “Raphael?” 

“I know right?” Simon replied, “Whose parents like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that fucking much?”

Despite herself, Clary laughed incredulously before chiming in, “I always preferred Street Sharks myself,”

Simon let out a quick burst of laughter as he pushed open the double doors that lead outside, “Oh man, I’ve not thought about Street Sharks in a long ass time,”

Clary smiled, “I don’t think many people have,” 

Simon nodded his head in agreement before glancing at his clipboard and continuing with the tour, “So this is the outside part of campus, it’s where people eat, chill during recess, that kinda thing,” 

Clary took the opportunity to survey the area, vast pathed areas littered with benches and tables, a gigantic football field on the other side framed with towering posts and rows upon rows of seats. 

“Yeah it’s really not all that bad,” Simon commented, “I- shit,” he swore, grabbing Clary by the arm and pushing himself and her to the side.

She turned just in time to see a football missing Simon’s head by an inch, hitting the floor behind them with a smack, a mutter of “Fucking Jace,” slipping from Simon’s mouth.

Clary looked up to see a tall boy racing towards them, a mop of blond hair bouncing in his eyes, “Sorry Simon,” he said sheepishly as he slowed to a jog upon his approach,

“No problem man,” Simon replied, turning with the boy as he passed them to collect the football, “Jace, this is Clary; Clary, Jace,” 

The boy – Jace, apparently – shot Clary a grin, “I’m also known as ‘The Hot One’ and ‘Devastatingly Handsome’,”

Simon rolled his eyes, “He’s not,”

“A boy can dream,” Jace replied, throwing a wink in Simon’s direction before turning back to Clary, Simon’s groan of disgust following close behind, “It was great meeting you Clary – don’t let Lewis over here bore you too much,” 

Clary blinked, “I’ll keep that in mind,”

Simon put his hand on Clary’s elbow and steered her away as Jace jogged in the opposite direction, “You’re wondering why we know each other right?” he asked as they wove through the kids going into class. 

It wasn’t something that Clary could deny, a blond quarterback stereotype like Jace and a mousy dork like Simon didn’t seem like they’d be friends, “A little,” she answered truthfully, 

“He’s my lab partner,” Simon explained, “For better or for worse,” 

“He seemed nice,” 

The boy smirked, “I guess,”

They weaved their way between tables of students before Simon stopped for a moment and nodding at a kid dressed in black a few metres away, “That’s the Ninja Turtle over there,” 

Clary followed his gaze, “Raphael?”

Simon nodded, “In the flesh,” 

Simon’s old buddy was tall and lean, black hair slicked back to the inch as he leant casually against a picnic table, talking to…to…

Clary’s breath caught in her throat. 

“Who’s he with?” she asked, 

“Oh” Simon said, “That’s Izzy. Isabelle. She’s pretty cool,” 

Pretty cool, Clary thought, was an understatement. Pretty cool was what somebody said when somebody was describing a crappy date they’d been on. Izzy, Isabelle, was so much more than pretty cool. 

She was gorgeous, one of the most beautiful people Clary had ever seen. Dressed in jeans and a tight black top, her hair tumbled down her shoulders in dark tresses as she stood casually, leaning on her leg whilst talking to Raphael. Her eyes were large, focused on her friend, and though Clary was too far away to tell the colour, she knew they would be bright and lively if she were close enough to look into them. Her face, her mouth, her body, it was flawless, as though somebody had moulded it out of clay, and Clary had no idea, no idea at all, how on earth somebody who looked like Isabelle was still in some small town high school in the middle of nowhere.

“She’s gorgeous,” Clary breathed, eyes still fixated on the girl across the campus. 

“You’re not wrong there,” she heard Simon’s voice faintly in the background, “But she’s off limits. Her parents forbid her from dating anyone until she’s like…30,” 

Clary dragged her eyes back to Simon, “You serious?”

Simon nodded, “Deadly. She’s Jace’s sister and the dude bitches about it like 24/7,”

“Wait, really?” Clary exclaimed, darting a look back at Isabelle, 

“Well- he’s adopted,” Simon explained, “He doesn’t really follow the whole ‘no dating’ rule and the Lightwoods can’t really give him shit about it- being adopted and all,” the boy wrinkled his nose, “Still goes on about how much Isabelle whines about it though,” 

“Sounds like double standards to me,” the redhead said, 

“Not really – her other brother isn’t allowed to date either,” 

“Other brother?”

“Yeah, Alec,” Simon squinted, trying to find the right words to finish his sentence, “He’s not really the sort of person people want to date, though. Tall, dark, and handsome, but also a complete asshole,” 

Clary nodded nonchalantly, still looking at the raven-haired beauty. An ache was settling comfortably in her chest the more she gazed at her. She had to know this girl.

“I have to talk to her Simon,” she said, 

Simon frowned, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” 

“Do you know what classes she takes?” Clary asked, heart thudding too loud for her to register what Simon was saying, 

“Well…I hear she’s struggling in art,” 

Clary’s eyes widened as she turned back to Simon, “I’m great at art!” she exclaimed in a hushed whisper, “I can tutor her!”

Simon looked lost for words, “Are art tutors even a thing?” he asked, 

Clary grinned, looking back over the Isabelle, "Well," she replied, "I guess they'll just have to be,"


	2. Chapter 2

“Why the fuck do I even need art?” Isabelle groaned, throwing her pencil across the table, the tool skittering across the wood and off the edge onto the floor, “It’s literally the most pointless subject,”

Alec didn’t even bother looking up from his book, “I told you not to take it,” he said, 

Jace stretched his legs over the arm of the couch, turning his head towards his adopted sister in the adjoining dining room, “What I don’t understand is how you manage to get those eyeliner flicks yet you’re unable to keep your hand steady enough to draw a straight line on paper,” 

There was a shuffling of movement, and before Alec could even look up from his book Izzy was collapsing onto the couch and his outstretched legs, leaning her head back against the sofa cushion with a noise of anguish, “Aleeec,” she moaned, “What am I supposed to do,” 

“You can start by getting off of me,” he replied, 

“When you stop taking up the whole couch, sure sasquatch,”

“Get fucked,”

“I wish,”

Alec made a sound of disgust and turned back to his book, frowning at the letters on the pages and holding back the urge to explain the dangers of ‘getting fucked’ to his little sister. Their parents hard and set rule was not something he wanted to be arguing about for half a week again. 

The room lulled into silence. The shift of Isabelle on his legs told him she had retrieved her phone from her pocket and was tapping away at it to presumably Raphael. The air though, was tense. Alec wasn’t even surprised when Isabelle opened her mouth to speak again.

“You know, Raph says he heard Meliorn’s good at art,” she spoke up, “Maybe I should ask him to tutor me,” 

Alec put his book down with a roll of his eyes, “When are you going to let this go,” 

Isabelle didn’t move from her phone, “I’m just saying,” she said nonchalantly, 

“You are not just saying Izzy, we all know what you’re implying,”

“Meliorn’s a fucking ass anyway,” Jace piped up, 

The blond hadn’t bothered to open his eyes, but Alec shot him a glare anyway, “It wouldn’t matter if he was the greatest guy in the world,” he said, “The more you go on about not being allowed to date the harsher mom and dad are going to get on you,” 

Izzy dropped her phone to her lap in annoyance, “It’s bullshit Alec – you can’t deny that-“

“Relationships are bullshit Izzy, don’t you think this house is tense enough without you causing drama over something that doesn’t even matter,” Alec interrupted, heat building in his chest, “You go on about this insignificant rule, piss off mom and dad, and they take it out on the rest of us,” 

His sister looked at his incredulously, “That is not true,”

Alec opened his mouth to reply, argument sizzling on his tongue, but his words were interrupted by the click of the door. He snapped his mouth shut with a click, pulling his feet out from under Izzy and giving her a warning glare. 

“Hey guys!” the voice came chiming in to the living room, closely followed by the youngest of the Lightwoods, Max. 

“Hey bud,” Alec forced a smile, trying to put Izzy's mood to the back of his mind, “How was your day?”

“Good thanks,” Max replied, picking up the family tablet from the coffee table, “Anyone using this?” he asked, 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Go ahead,” he said, watching as his younger brother shot him a grin and raced out of the room upstairs. 

“How was school?” their mother asked from the doorway, suit still pressed and pristine even after a long day at the office, “Alec – I expect you got onto the honour roll this year?”

“For English Literature and History,” 

Maryse nodded her approval, “Isabelle?” 

“Bio Med and Chemistry,” 

“I’m painfully average again this year,” Jace chimed in before he could be asked, Alec feeling a twinge of guilt at his words. 

Ignoring her adopted son, Maryse continued, “I don’t want to see anything below a B this year, you all understand? We are not repeating your C last year Isabelle – I don’t even know why you chose to do art in the first place,”

Alec could see the set in his sister’s jaw click, and his stomach clenched.

“What about a tutor? Meliorn’s offered multiple times,” Isabelle said coolly, Alec’s mouth falling open in anger at her lie – only used, he knew, to bring up The Rule with their mother. 

“Meliorn Knight? Absolutely not,” Maryse replied swiftly, 

“Why not?” Isabelle asked, taking to her feet, “He’s good at art, he can help me-“

“Isabelle, don’t think for a minute I don’t what you’re up to – you know the rules, no dating till you graduate,” 

Izzy groaned, “But that’s such bullshit mother,” 

Their mother stalked past her to the dining room, placing her bag onto the table as uninterested as she always was when Izzy brought up the subject, “You know you need to focus on your grades, Isabelle,”

“I have been a straight A student since 3rd grade!” Izzy shot back, 

“Last years report card didn’t seem to show that, did it?”

Alec’s eyebrows raised at this, Izzy’s mouth opening in anger, “I got a C in ART – it hardly counts!” she replied, anger bubbling in her voice, “I mean Jesus, you let Jace date and he’s never gotten grades as good as mine!”

“She’s not wrong,” Jace agreed from his position on the couch, 

Maryse sighed, “Jace is different,”

“How?!” Izzy exclaimed,

Maryse turned to her daughter, leaning on the table, an unbreakable wall, “Because he’s a man Isabelle, and men don’t have to commit as much time to relationships like we do,”

Izzy laughed incredulously, “That is absolutely bullshit!” 

“You’ll be focusing all your time on trying to please some boy when-“

“Who said anything about trying to please some boy!” Izzy exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, “Like I’d ever change myself for someone else-“

“-When you SHOULD be focusing upon your studies!” 

Alec closed his eyes. While he disagreed with what his mother was saying, thinking Isabelle far too confident and strong to dedicate her life to some man, he couldn’t help but like the idea that she stay away from dating till graduation. Isabelle was his little sister, and he didn’t want anybody hurting her, especially not during such an important time in her academic life. 

Izzy pressed her lips together in fury, hands in fists by her sides.

“For a successful lawyer, mother, I never thought you’d be so sexist,” she spat,

“Oh please,” Maryse scoffed, “The exact same rule applies to Alec,”

“That doesn’t count!” Izzy protested, “Alec doesn’t want to date anyone!”

“Please don’t bring me into this,” Alec muttered, picking at a thread on his jeans,

“I just want to be a normal teenager,” his sister begged, “Please mom,”

Alec watched his mother’s eyes close, and for a moment, thought in shock it was resignation. But then, she spoke.

“I’ll make you a deal Isabelle,” she said, “When Alec dates, you can date too,”

The room went dead quiet. Alec felt a rush of shock. 

“Mom,” Alec spoke up, getting to his feet, “Mom, no,” 

“Fine,” Izzy said, voice like steel, “It’s a deal,” 

“I am not going to start dating,” Alec said firmly, his stomach curling in annoyance at the curving smirk of his mother’s mouth.

“Well that's just unfortunate then isn't it,” Maryse replied, pushing herself from the table and heading for the kitchen, conversation over.

Alec turned to Izzy, who was looking at him with a pleading look.

“No,” he said, “I’m sorry Izzy, but no,” 

"But Alec-"

"No!"

Izzy's jaw tightened as she stared at him. Alec felt his heart start to sink. His sister was never one to give up on a challenge, and after years of pestering him about dating, she now had a motive to come at Alec in full force. 

So it was safe to say that Alec was surprised, very surprised, when Izzy sighed softly before saying, “It’s ok Alec, I understand,”

Alec swallowed, "I'm sorry, Iz," he said, "I just can't," he reached down, and picked up his book off the couch, trying, and failing, to not feel guilty.

"I get it, Alec," Izzy said sadly, crossing to the dining room to resume her art work, "It's ok," 

Alec felt like he wanted to scream. He didn't want to let Izzy down, but there was no way - no way in hell - he was going back to the dating scene again. He couldn't. He wouldn't, not until he was out of this town and far, far, away from everyone around him. And besides, he reasoned with himself as he exited the room, leaving his downtrodden sister behind, he doubted anyone would want to date him anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon Lewis was such a pushover. 

All it took was a week, a week, of begging and pleading from Clary for him to buckle and agree to help her in her plan to win over Isabelle Lightwood – even though it was completely and utterly hopeless from the get go. 

But no matter how much he hated to admit it, Simon didn’t really have that many close friends. Acquaintances, sure, but not friends. And the chance to befriend the fiery haired, bright eyed, new girl with a crazy amount of optimism, was too appealing for him to refuse his help.

So here he was, in the middle of lab, sat next to Jace and trying to think of a way to bring up the artistic talent of the new girl to set in motion her plan to date his adoptive sister. Easy. 

Jace drummed his pen on the table impatiently eyes flickering to the clock. “I don’t know why I even turn up to this class,” he muttered, “Heeley’s never here on time,” 

“I can’t believe we’ve got him for the second year in a row,” Simon commented, “He likes Chem less than I do,” 

“It’s bullshit,” the other boy agreed, dropping his head to lazily rake a hand through his hair, “I’m going to end up with a D if I have to put up with his teaching again – Maryse destroyed Iz for her C in art last year, she’ll string me up to die if I go home with a D,”

Simon shrugged, “You’ve got me at least,” he said, “Chem wizard extraordinaire, here to boost your grades,” 

Jace shook his head in amusement, eyes flickering up to the clock again, “You are such a fucking dork Lewis,” 

The clock hand ticked by an extra second, and Simon took a breath, readying himself. He had to face it – it was now or never.

“As for Isabelle…” he said nonchalantly, “I heard the new girl Clary’s good at art – apparently did some tutoring in her old school too,”

Jace frowned, “I guess that could work,” he commented in thought, “Iz mentioned something about an art tutor last night – I didn’t even know they existed,” 

“Yeah,” Simon replied, mouth turning up slightly in amusement, “Me neither,”

\---

“I’m telling you Clary, you should come to the D&D society!”

Clary speared a lettuce leaf with her fork and shoved it in her mouth, holding back her laugh of disbelief at the oddity of the friend she had somehow managed to acquire.

“It’s not as lame as it sounds, I swear,” Simon insisted, dipping a fry in his ketchup, “It builds the imagination! And you’d love Neil,” 

“With all my love Simon, Dungeons and Dragons just really isn’t my thing,” Clary replied with a smile, “I was thinking theater?” 

Simon wrinkled his nose, “Jace does theater, I think they’re doing some Shakespeare play at the end of the year,”

“See Shakespeare,” Clary said, using her fork to punctuate her words, “Is something I would be interested in,” 

Simon pulled a face of disgust before popping his fry in his mouth, making Clary grin in jest. The boy was absolutely nothing like the friend’s she’s had at her old school, but there was something endearing about him that she loved. 

A voice interrupted her thoughts, coming from just behind her before she could speak, “Um, excuse me- are you Carrie Fray?” 

Everything froze. She hardly registered Simon’s eyes widening before she turned slowly in her seat, only to see Isabelle Lightwood standing over her, looking like nothing less than an angel. 

“It’s um- it’s uh- Clary. Clary Fray,” she replied, tripping over her words, unprepared. 

Isabelle’s cheeks took on a soft rosy colour, and she ducked her head in embarrassment, “Shit, sorry- Clary,” she corrected herself, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, “Jace can mumble sometimes, makes him hard to understand,” 

Clary huffed a soft laugh, heart beginning to heat. Simon had told her he had talked to Jace, but surely, her plan couldn’t have worked, “Jace?”

“Yeah, he’s my brother,” Isabelle explained kindly, “He mentioned something about you being an artist? I’m in dire need of a tutor, you see,”

Simon’s disbelief could practically be felt radiating off of him. Clary could hardly believe their plan had worked either.

“I can pay you,” Isabelle continued, seemingly taking Clary’s silence as uncertainty, “It’s just I really, really need to do better in Art this year,” 

“Oh- no- you don’t need to pay me!” Clary rushed to say, “I’d be happy to tutor you, I’m drawing during most of my free time anyway,”

The other girls face broke into a grin, “Really?” 

Clary nodded, heart soaring at the sight of Isabelle’s genuine smile. 

“That’s so awesome Clary, thank you so much!” she said, pulling out her phone from her back pocket, “What’s your number? I’ll text you later to work out times,”

Clary barely knew how she managed to remember it, but after only seconds the Lightwood had dutifully tapped her number into her mobile and was walking away with a grin and a promise to text her later. She watched the girl go, black curls bouncing down her back as she headed for the door. 

“Holy. Shit.” Came Simon’s voice from behind her, “How the everloving fuck did we manage that,” 

Clary turned back to him, a picture of utter disbelief. Honestly, she didn't have a good enough answer to give.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary thought Isabelle Lightwood was beautiful, of course she did. But it wasn’t until after she began to help her with her art that she realised she was truly, truly falling for this girl.

Because not only was Isabelle Lightwood gorgeous on the outside, big doe eyes and immaculate hair, but her personality shone brighter than anybody Clary had ever met. 

She was nice, for a start. Kind and thoughtful and friendly, which may have been basic, but Clary knew from experience with the people at her old school that girls that pretty didn’t need to be nice – they would get what they wanted anyway. But Isabelle wasn’t like that, she was courteous and lovely to everyone she met, be it the jocks who shot her finger guns in the library where she and Clary studied, or Clary herself, the new girl, whose only friend was a dork who wore pop culture t-shirts daily. 

More than that, she was funny and down to earth, cracking jokes left and right about everything and everyone, mostly herself. And the way her eyes sparkled when her song of a laugh soared from her lips was something Clary wouldn’t ever be able to forget. A month in, and her tutoring sessions with Isabelle were already her favourite part of the week. 

“So you see why that,” Clary said, motioning to take Isabelle’s drawing pad from her and pointing to her most recent piece of work, before flicking back three pages to a piece she had drawn in their first session, “Looks better than this?”

Isabelle’s face broke into a grin of delight as she registered her improvement, “Holy shit, Clary, you’re an absolute angel,”

Clary ducked her head as she gave the notebook back to Isabelle, “It’s all your talent,” she insisted, “I’m just helping you with the technique,”

The other girl ran her fingers over the pencil lines upon the page. Though her eyelashes were hiding the look in her eyes, Clary knew without needing to see that they were filled with a quiet pride.

“I-“ Clary paused and swallowed, “I also made you something,” she said, leaning down and reaching into her bag before Isabelle could see the blush on her cheeks.

“It’s a shading chart,” she explained, retrieving a thick piece of card from her bag, covered in countless shades and colors, all grouped together according the tone, “Professor Barnshaw said we’d be working on colors next term, I thought this might help,” 

Isabelle’s eyes widened as she took the work from Clary and gazed at the spectrum of colors, “Clary, this must have taken you ages,” she said softly,

Clary shrugged in a way she hoped looked casual, “It was no big deal,” 

“I have to pay you for these lessons, you can’t put this much time in and get nothing back,” the other girl insisted, looking to Clary with pleading eyes, “Is there nothing that I can do for you?”

The question had Clary pause for a moment, biting on the inner of her lip in thought. 

“I mean…” she paused to swallow, wondering fleetingly if this was a good idea, “You could always take me out sometime? I’ve been meaning to go to the art gallery since I moved here,”

It was a long time before Isabelle spoke her reply, Clary’s heart sinking the more seconds went by.

“I…” she paused, sighing softly, “Clary I would love to take you out sometime, but my parents would absolutely kill me,”

She looked genuinely upset, “I’m not allowed to date until Alec dates too,” the girl ran a hand through her hair, “I’m not usually one to follow rules, but this is something that Mom’s…particularly harsh about. If I ever broke it and she found out, she’s said she’ll force me to go to college in-state,” In her eyes were honesty, pure and true, “And I need to get out of this place Clary,” 

The redhead swallowed back the lump in her throat. She could understand that, she guessed. 

“Ok,” she said as a reply, her voice falsely bright and obviously so, “Just…buy me a coke sometime then?” 

Isabelle looked relieved, her shoulders dropping as though an invisible weight of anxiety had been removed. She leaned forward in her chair and put her arms around the other girl. She was warm, her skin soft, and her hair stroked the side of Clary’s cheek as she said, “Thank you for understanding honey,” 

Clary nodded as Isabelle pulled away, positive her cheeks were as red as her hair. And though she brushed it off, pretending like it didn’t matter at all, she knew in her heart of hearts that she was falling faster than ever.

\---

She said much the same thing to Simon that evening. 

Clary had only actually been to his house a couple of times before, and wasn’t exactly sure if a month and half of solid friendship even allowed for an unannounced visit, but she needed to see a friendly face – and Simon was the only proper friend she had made. 

Upon seeing her face, his own fell, “Oh Clary,” he said softly, “What happened?”

“Nothing good,” she replied, her voice drained, “I need a friend,” 

“Get in here,” Simon pulled the door open wider, and gestured her inside. Silently, Clary removed her shoes, and just as he had done on her first day at Idris, Simon tilted his head silently, turned and headed for the lounge, Clary following close behind. 

“Sit,” he instructed, waving a hand towards the couch. Clary sat and watched as Simon crossed the room to his rucksack and wrestled out a packet of half eaten chocolate chip cookies – barely catching them when he tossed them in her direction. 

“Comfort food,” he explained, coming over and sitting sideways on the couch with his legs crossed, facing Clary expectantly, “Now tell me what happened,” 

Clary smiled despite herself, heart warming at Simon’s kindness. She knew then that, even being the new girl, she wouldn’t be giving up his friendship for the world. 

“I was tutoring Isabelle after school today, and…” her voice tailed off in embarrassment, eyes flickering down to the faded green of the sofa cushions, “And I essentially asked her out. She said no,” 

“Clary,” Simon sighed in frustration, “You had to know that she was going to say that,”

“I know Simon, but I had to try,” Clary explained, a bubble welling in her chest, “I don’t know why I feel so strongly for her – but I do, and I couldn’t just leave it. I don’t do that,” The back of her eyes began to heat, and she pressed her lips together tightly, waiting for Simon’s reaction.

After a few moments he spoke, his voice soft even as he said, “Goddamit Fray,” – before she knew it he was collecting her in his arms, holding her with the closeness of a brother. Clary squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears back as he spoke again, “You couldn’t have chosen a worse person to fall for,”

Clary let out a spited laugh into his shoulder, pulling back as she said, “You’re not wrong,” 

“Was it bad?” her friend asked, “What did she say?” 

She shrugged, “That she liked me but she wasn’t allowed to date until her brother started dating,” 

Simon frowned, “What?” 

“That she liked me but she wasn’t allowed to date until her brother started dating,” Clary repeated, Simon’s furrowed brow becoming mirrored upon her own, “Why?” 

“That’s new,” he said, confused, “That’s never been the rule before,” 

Clary blinked, “Maybe it’s changed, why does it matter?”

“Because…” Simon’s brow furrowed more, but this time more in thought than in confusion, “Because if it had always been that way, people would have...” his voice trailed off as he retreated into his head for a moment, “Oh my god,” he muttered, eyes flickering back to meet Clary’s, “Clary,” 

“What’re you thinking?” Clary asked, more confused than ever, 

“If that’s the new rule, then there’s a variable that we can affect,” Simon explained excitedly, eyes shining as he explained, “If we can get Alec to start dating then-“

“-Then Isabelle can date too,” Clary finished for him as she caught on, “Huh…” her brain had seemed to slow down to a crawl as she thought about that fact. Would she really want to try and meddle in her crush’s brother’s love life? It was hardly her place to do so. And yet…the thought of Isabelle, standing at her side at the art gallery, brushing Clary’s hand with her fingers as her laughter sang through the corridors…it was too much for the redhead to bear. Isabelle Lightwood was worth it. 

“Then Isabelle can date too,” she repeated, eyes meeting Simon’s. 

The other boy grinned, leaning forward, and grabbing the chocolate chip cookies triumphantly and plucking one from the packet before he spoke, “I think we have some work to do, Fray,”


	5. Chapter 5

“So, tell me about Alec,” Clary requested at lunch the next day, resting her forearms on the picnic table and eyeing the boy several benches over. 

He looked remarkably like Isabelle, that she could admit. He had the same lean body, an even taller frame, and the same wide eyes, framed with thick black lashes. Unlike Isabelle though, Alec radiated ice. He eyes were always turned to the ground; he was silent unless somebody spoke to him first (which people rarely did), and had a glare that could cut steel. If Isabelle was a circle, soft curves and gentle lines, Alec was a star, stunning to look at, but sharp enough to hurt if you got too close. 

“Well, he’s the whole package really,” Simon commented, “Tall, dark, and handsome; best archer in the school; irritatingly clever; also a complete asshole,”

Clary grimaced, “How so?”

“Doesn’t really talk to anyone except Izzy and Jace. When he does he’s grumpy, rude – acts like he’s better than everyone else. He doesn’t make any effort at all,”

“You ever spoken to him?” Clary asked, 

Simon thought for a second, “Not that I can remember. But it’s what everyone else says, and from the look of him it’s not hard to be believe them,”

Clary watched as a freshman was elbowed by her friends into the back of the boy sat at the picnic table. Alec turned and glared at them darkly from under his lashes. Simon had a point. 

“So what kind of people is he into then? Girls? Guys? Everyone? No one?” she asked, 

“Guys I think” Simon answered after seconds thought, “Something big cracked off before I transferred, big school rumour about him being gay. He’s never shown interest in anybody in the year I’ve been here though, so maybe he’s just not into anyone,” 

Clary pressed her lips together, surveying the eldest Lightwood in thought. She’d been aware of her own sexuality since she was 11, and liked to think her quote-on-quote gayder was rather refined. 

“I’m thinking guys are our best shot,” she said, “If he’s not into it, we’ll give some girls a try,”

“Fair enough,” Simon agreed, “What kind of guys are we thinking?” 

Clary shrugged, “What kind of guys are there to think about?” 

Simon frowned in thought, drumming a finger on the plastic of the picnic table as he listed off names. 

“Ok, well there’s Kieran Prince, Woolsey Scott, Mark Blackthorn-“

“Mark Blackthorn’s in my French class - he’s way too held back to go for someone like Alec,” Clary commented, biting a thumbnail, “Would any of them actually have the balls to try?” 

Simon grimaced, “I would say Will Herondale, but rumour has it he’s dating Jem Carstairs,”

Clary groaned, putting her head in her hands as she felt the hope for Isabelle slipping through her fingertips, “What are we going to do Simon?”

“Well…” Simon began, somewhat unsure, “There’s always Magnus Bane,” 

Clary took her head out of her hands, “Who?” 

“Magnus Bane,” Simon repeated, “He was absent last year so I barely know the guy at all, but he’s just started school again, so he’s a possibility. I heard all sorts of badass stuff about him last year, I reckon he’d have the balls for a Lightwood,” 

“What sort of stuff?” Clary asked, interested in this Magnus Bane character, 

“Stole a car, cleaned out a jewellery store, ate his twin in the womb, that kind of stuff,” Simon explained, “Rumours are he was away last year because he was in prison. Others say he was filming porn,”

“Jesus,” Clary muttered, “We sure we’d want to set Alec up with someone like that?”

Simon shrugged, “What’s a bit of petty crime when you’re a teen? Everyone likes a bad boy,”

Clary’s mouth twisted, “I guess,”

“Why don’t we go and talk to him? See if what they say’s true,” Clary must’ve still looked unsure, Simon following up his words with, “He’s the only person I can think of who would have the balls to date Alec Lightwood,” 

The girl sighed, “You’re right. If he’s a dick, we can always go and try to convince Mark, right?”

“Right,” Simon agreed, despite the fact both of them knew Mark would be a lost cause, “Let’s go talk to Magnus Bane,”

\---

If Magnus Bane was a warlock, he’d make everybody fucking disappear. 

He’d been back at Idris High for just over a month now, and not a day had gone by where he hadn’t heard one asshole or another whispering a rumor about him as he passed by, their friends tittering behind his back. 

“Magnus Bane was in prison,”

“Magnus Bane was shooting porn,”

“Magnus Bane was raising a child,”

Where Magnus Bane had been, was none of their fucking business. 

“You’re looking particularly chipper this afternoon,” Ragnor drawled, leaning on his locker door as Magnus yanked his own locker open and shoved his books inside. 

“I am sick of this school,” Magnus, his voice pissed, “You know what somebody said today? That I’d gone back to North Korea to work on their nukes program,”

Ragnor’s nose wrinkled in disgust, “Jesus Christ,”

“Can’t work out whether I’m more offended that they’re generalising the entirety of the East with one country, or that they think I’d be happy to help out with the fucking North Korean nukes program,”

His friend shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, you did eat your twin in the womb,”

Magnus slammed his locker shut, “Fuck off Ragnor,”

“Seriously though, I’m surprised you don’t deck these people. I would,”

Magnus sighed, pushing off from his locker and heading down the hall, Ragnor with him, “If I did, it’d only get worse. They’ll be over it within the month,”

The other boy grimaced, “Please don’t turn into Catarina. You’ve gotta raise a little hell now and then,” 

“Who says I’m not?” Magnus asked, digging into his back pocket and retrieving the keys to his car, tossing them into the air and catching them with grace,

“Bunking off is not raising any kind of hell,” Ragnor replied, eyeing the keys warily, “It’s fucking up your senior year, that’s what it’s doing,” 

“Now who sounds like Catarina?” Magnus smirked, veering off towards the exit.

“Oh my God,” he heard Ragnor muttering behind him, “Cat’s going to murder you when she finds out Bane!” 

“Counting on it!” Magnus called back with a grin, pushing the door out onto the campus grounds with a flourish. 

The cool breeze of the autumn afternoon tousled his hair as he pattered along the steadily emptying common area. He should really, he thought, start wearing his scarves again. It was certainly that time of the year, and his collection had been coated in dust for months now. 

Deliberating over which scarf would be the best choice for the first of the season, he hopped down the stairs to the outdoor eating area, shoulders getting lighter and lighter the further he walked from the main school building, and its ravenous students inside. 

“Hey – excuse me!” a call interrupted Magnus’s careful thinking, “Magnus, hey!” with a roll of his eyes Magnus turned on his heel, an excuse as to why he was heading towards the car park at the beginning of fifth period sizzling on his tongue.

Instead of seeing a professor however, Magnus saw a lanky boy racing towards him, stumbling over his feet as he flew down the steps. There was a girl following closely behind him with stunning orange hair that Magnus couldn’t help but think was the ideal color for this autumn season. 

“You’re Magnus Bane right?” the boy asked, breathing slightly heavier than Magnus assumed was normal for someone of his age,

Magnus gave him a cool look, “If you’re going to ask if any of the rumours are true, the answer is yes. To all of them,” 

Magnus went to turn and head once again for his car, but was stopped as the red head bounced to a stop beside the boy, “Magnus, I’m Clary Fray, and this is Simon,” she said, 

Magnus arched an eyebrow, somewhat impressed by her forwardness. Others tended to be less than confident when in his presence, “And I care, why?” he asked, 

“We wanted to ask if you could do us a favour,” Clary said, “Please,” she continued hurriedly before Magnus could speak, “Please just hear us out,”

“It’s in the name of love,” Sherwin added.

Magnus closed his eyes in disbelief. How innocent they were, believing anything of the sort existed, “How charming,” he muttered,

“I take it you know Isabelle Lightwood,” Clary said, ignoring Magnus’s words that even he knew she had heard,

Magnus thought for a moment, “Pretty girl, good fashion sense,” he commented, “I know of her,”

“We think she might be Clary’s soulmate,” Sampson continued, something Magnus only just managed to restrain rolling his eyes at, “But she can only date if her brother dates too – Alec. Alec Lightwood,”

Magnus knew of an Alec Lightwood. Tall, dark, handsome. Looked like he was pretentious arsehole to anyone he’d ever met. He certainly knew of him. 

The red head took Magnus’s silence as an encouragement, “We were just wondering if you…if…” she swallowed, steeling herself for the killer line, “We were wondering if you’d maybe ask him out on a date. You might be the only guy in this place with the balls to do so,” 

“People say you were in a real serious relationship with last year’s student body president – so I bet you’re all into that romantic stuff,” Steve added before Magnus could take even a second to respond, he grinned, “She was pretty hot as well, congrats on that man,”

Whatever Magnus may had been considering beforehand vanished at the mention of Camille. It was like someone had flipped a switch, his mind darkening instantly, and Magnus’s jaw tensed, angry at the boy for even mentioning her, despite knowing he knew no better. 

“I’m a senior,” he responded stiffly, “When I’m not studying, I’m trying to make money for college, when I’m not doing that, I’m worrying about the fact that I’m not doing it at all,” the Junior’s faces were dropping as he spoke, “I don’t have time to go fake-dating a rude, pretentious Lightwood with no social skills, no matter how much you want to date his sister,”

Clary looked crestfallen. Magnus almost felt sorry for her. Not too sorry though. 

“Listen,” he sighed, his voice softer, but still holding his edge of annoyance that Samuel had so kindly dredged up, “Clary, I’m sorry. But between job-seeking and studying, I barely have enough time to do my hair in the morning, let alone try to charm a plank of wood,”

Sheldon smirked a that, dipping his head to hide his smile. Had he not brought up a particularly touchy subject, Magus might have been pleased. 

“Ok,” Clary eventually resigned, tucking her hair behind her ear as if readying herself to take on the world once more, “Thank you anyway, Magnus,”

Magnus tipped his head, “You are very welcome, Miss Fray,” he replied. At that, he turned and continued to his car, leaving the friends in his wake and thanking the angels above that neither one had questioned why, if he was so busy with schoolwork, he was bunking off in the middle of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mark Blackthorn was a bust,” Clary’s voice came from through the phone, “Said he’d rather go straight than ask Alec on a date,” 

Simon couldn’t say he was surprised, “We’ll figure something out Clary,” he said fumbling around in his jacket pocket for his keys as he turned into his driveway, “There’s got to be someone out there who’s into him,” 

“Would you be willing to bet on that?” Clary replied humourlessly, “Maybe I should go looking elsewhere. I heard Aline Penhallow was into gingers,”

“Don’t say that,” Simon said sternly, “You and Isabelle are meant to be together and you know it. We are not giving up on this,” 

A sad huff of air came from down the phone, “I wish Magnus would’ve helped out,”

“I know,” Simon replied, hopping up the porch steps towards his front door, “But he’s Magnus Bane, it’s not like we can force him to,”

Clary hummed in agreement, “Don’t I know it,” she muttered down the phone,

“Listen Clary, call me later and we’ll think of something else,” Simon said, coming to a stop at his doormat,

“Alright,” his friend said, sounding somewhat unconvinced, 

“Alright,” Simon replied, “I’ll talk tonight,”

“See you,” Clary said as farewell before putting down the phone. 

At the noise of the dial tone, Simon cut the line and shoved his phone in his back pocket, moving to open his door before he was interrupted by a familiar drawl.

“Hey - amigo,” 

Simon closed his eyes and sighed. He'd been so busy talking to Clary he'd barely noticed the other boy arriving home, “What do you want Raphael?”

“I heard you talking about Isabelle,” his neighbor replied, Simon turning to see him walking to the edge of his own patio and leaning on the ledge. 

Simon blinked, “So?” 

“Meant to be together?” Raphael quoted a smirk on his face, “You wanna fill me in?” 

Simon fought the urge to say no outright. From the moment he had met the kid Raphael had been teasing, smug, sarcastic, and holy shit did he play his music loud. What’s more, people thought he was _cool_ , which was _bullshit_.

But then, he also knew that Raphael was seriously protective over people he cared about – there was no way he would let Simon leave without some sort of explanation. 

“I was just talking about her to my friend Clary,” he explained, somewhat reluctantly, 

“The redhead you’ve been hanging around with?” 

Simon frowned at the statement,“You noticed her?” he asked 

Raphael shrugged, “I notice things,”

“Well- she-“ Simon chewed the inside of his lip, praying to God that Clary wouldn’t hate him for saying this, “She wants to date Isabelle,”

With a raise of his eyebrow, Raphael replied, “Never going to happen – you know about her parent’s rule,” 

Simon glared at him, a flare of annoyance in his chest at his neighbour’s blunt dismissal, “It might,” he argued, “If we can get Alec to date, then Isabelle can date too,” 

Raphael barked a laugh, “Alec’s an asshole. Good luck with finding someone to date him,”

For the second time in their conversation Simon held himself back from saying something sarcastic, instead going for a more fitting option, “Well, we asked Magnus Bane-“

“Magnus Bane?!” Raphael exclaimed, “I know that Magnus loves a challenge, but holy shit,”

Simon grimaced, “Yeah, well. He refused. Said he was too busy studying and trying to find work. Said he needed the money,”

His neighbour frowned at him as though Simon was stupid, “So give him money. Pay him to date Alec,” 

Simon’s eyebrows practically hit his hairline, “You’re suggesting prostitution?”

“Don’t be an idiot, I’m suggesting you pay him to take the Lightwood for dinner, not to fuck him and run – Jesus,” 

When said like that…Simon couldn’t deny that it was a pretty good idea, and certainly not something he had thought of. But either way, he shrugged, “We don’t have the money to pay someone like Magnus Bane, have you seen the kind of designers he wears?”

Raphael frowned as he thought for a moment, “So find someone who does. Anyone with half a brain knows Meliorn’s obsessed with Izzy, he’s got the money, and he’s certainly stupid enough to fall for it,” 

“Get Meliorn to pay Magnus so Clary can date Isabelle…?” Simon asked slowly, struggling to get his head around what Raphael was saying.

“No idiota,” Raphael sighed, rolling his eyes, “You convince Meliorn that he’s paying Magnus so that he can date Izzy. And whilst he’s being the self-obsessed, dick-brained asshole he’s always been, your friend can swoop in and ask Izzy out herself,” 

Simon blinked, taken aback by an idea that was…was actually pretty good, not that he’d ever admit it. But he and Raphael…they were hardly what could be called friends. It was natural of Simon to take any advice the boy gave him with caution, so narrowing his eyes, he asked “Why are you helping me with this?”

Raphael acted as though it was simple, “Because Izzy is my friend and dios mío, if I have to listen to any more of her complaining about that stupid dating rule, I might do something I regret,” 

Simon frowned, “I guess I’ll think about it,” he said slowly, turning back to his door and putting his key into the lock, “…Thanks Raphael,”

His neighbor raised his eyebrows in subtle shock. Frankly, Simon found the words coming out of his mouth just as strange. The pair rarely spoke to each other, only exchanging snipes when crossing in the street, and screams out the window when Raphael was playing his music too loud at 11.30 at night. 

“No problem,” Raphael muttered awkwardly, 

At that, Simon turned the key and pushed into his house, leaving Raphael to head for his own front door. 

Simon had barely entered his hallway before he was grabbing his phone from his pocket and frantically stabbing Clary’s number onto the screen – blood singing with anticipation, because holy shit, they might have a plan that could work. 

“Hello?” Clary’s voice came from his phone,

Simon grinned, unable to repress it, despite knowing it was for nobody but himself, “Clary,” he said, without a moments hesitation, “I think I have an idea,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have decided to take Simon in a very Saphael based direction in this narrative - hope you're all ok with that! 
> 
> As for the next chapter, we might finally see some Magnus and Alec interaction ;) I mean, it's 6 chapters in, it's probably about time...
> 
> Comment, kudos, etc!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick message kiddos, I've gone back over previous chapters and done a little polishing up, removing spelling errors and such, adding a couple extra lines here and there - so if you read back and notice that something's changed, you'll know why.

Simon hadn’t been this nervous since he found out that they were making more Star Wars movies. Clary, though sceptical about Raphael’s idea at first, had agreed to convincing Meliorn to pay Mangnus, and the pair had decided the night before that it was probably best for Simon to do it, keeping Clary as far away as possible from the guy she would eventually be fucking over. It was safe to say that his red headed friend was anxious about Simon getting so directly involved in the plan, but he’d insisted that he was the better choice to talk to Meliorn. 

But now, standing to the side of the corridor warily eyeing Meliorn Knight at his locker, there was a part of Simon that was regretting that decision. 

At first glance Meliorn looked harmless enough. His tall frame, flowing hair, and soft cheekbones made him somebody everybody stopped to stare at – the problem was, Meliorn knew it. He was self-centred, patronising, and could snap you like a twig if he wanted to. Simon would have no chance against him. 

But then, he reminded himself, this was for Clary. The way she had looked on his doorstep last week, the color and life completely drained from her body, was something Simon never wanted to see again. He had to give Clary a chance to charm Isabelle – not just for her, but for Isabelle too. Whenever passing them in the library during one of their tutoring sessions, he couldn’t help but see the energy between them, as though something had clicked. The boy was a romantic at heart, and he had never seen any two look as content as Clary and Isabelle looked when together. Simon was not going to be the one to stop that.

This was what he repeated to himself, over and over, as he took the fateful steps along the corridor. Meliorn was just closing his locker, about to leave, when Simon reached him, greeting the older boy with a “Hey…uh- Meliorn,” that frankly, made him cringe. 

The boy turned to him, a look of displeasure on his face, “Do I know you?” he asked,

Simon let out a breathy laugh to ease tension, only making things worse in the process, “Not really, no,” 

Meliorn blinked. Simon waited for him to say something, which he didn’t.

“Um-“ Simon spoke again to fill the silence, stumbling over his words, “I’m Simon. And I- I just- I heard that- that you were into Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood,”

Meliorn squinted at him, far exceeded Simon’s expectations which primarily concerned a fist to the face, “She’s pretty hot, yeah,” he said slowly, clearly unsure of Simon’s MO. 

“It’s just- I heard her mentioning in the cafeteria today that she thought you were cute,” Simon lied, a hint of guilt at the fact that he was setting such a vain guy on such a nice girl,

The other boy smirked at that, “The girl has taste,” he commented, “But she’s not allowed to date. So, who cares?”

“Well actually,” Simon said, “She can date if her brother dates too – Alec? Alec Lightwood? So…so if you can find someone to date Alec, you can take out Isabelle,”

Meliorn thought a little about this, “And why do you, Simon, care about me and Isabelle so much?”

Simon froze at this. This was not something he had planned for.

“Well-“ he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm, “Um- she’s- she’s-“ a familiar face popped into his thoughts, Simon too rushed to even consider why, “She’s best friends with my neighbour Raphael. She talks about how much she wants to date like- like all the time, and Raphael tells me about that like- um- all the time too- and I’m super sick of it, you see- so the sooner I work out how to get her a date- the sooner…she stops talking about it to Raphael…who stops talking about it to me and-“

“I get it- I get it, Jesus,” Meliorn interrupted, much to Simon’s relief, “You have your reasons, fine,”

“Problem is,” Simon continued, heart still thumping with adrenaline, “No one wants to date Alec, because he’s…well he’s Alec,” 

Meliorn pulled a face of agreement. 

“So I was thinking maybe…maybe you should maybe consider paying someone to do it,” Simon took the fact that Meliorn didn’t laugh at this idea as encouragement, “Someone like…like Magnus Bane?”

The other boy cocked an eyebrow and muttered, “Bane is certainly desperate for money,” 

“And I heard he likes a challenge,” Simon piped up, Meliorn glaring at him as though he had interrupted his thinking. After a few seconds more he replied, 

“I’ll think about it,” 

Simon struggled to hold in his sigh of relief – ‘thinking about it’ was probably the best response he was going to get. 

“I still don’t get why you’re so invested in this though, kid,” Meliorn continued, eyeing Simon with a look of suspicion, “But if you’re fucking me about, you should know that I have a lot of friends in this school. A lot of friends who would have no problem getting a little physical,” 

Simon swallowed and gave a nod in return, trying to appease his thundering heartbeat with a pray that Meliorn would be too stupid to work out what he and Clary were planning, even after it was over, “Absolutely,” he said, “Completely understood,” 

“Alright then,” Meliorn replied, “Now leave,” 

With a curt nod, Simon turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could down the corridor. His part, much to his relief, was over, and all he and Clary could do know was sit back and watch their plan unfold. If, of course, it unfolded at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, but I needed to move the plot along - I promise you'll be getting better than this!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry I lied to you and said we'd have some Malec this chapter, I had initially planned it, but plans go awry! Next chapter, 110% I swear. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the update, will be posting again soon!
> 
> Comment, kudos, etc...


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus felt dirty, like there was a layer of grime coating his skin. Though most of the rumors about him were complete bullshit, there had been a handful of times where he’d done some things that were…well, not entirely legal, and even then, he hadn’t felt as shitty as he did now. 

Because he, Magnus Bane, had stooped to the last level one could go, by accepting money from none other than the King Douchebag himself, Meliorn Knight. 

The whole thing was so fast he barely had time to catch himself and question what the actual fuck he was doing getting involved in such a gross thing. Meliorn had hardly tried to sugar coat it either.

“Magnus,” he had caught him after Spanish class, “Hey,” 

Magnus had turned and faced the boy with as much respect as he could muster, which was fair to say, was not a lot.

“What do you want Meliorn?” he had asked, expecting another request for Magnus to do his classwork, after which Magnus would refuse, bow, and exit, just as he always did. 

But Meliorn hadn’t said anything of the sort, hitting Magnus with something else completely out of the blue, “You need money right?”

The very question itself had made Magnus flare up in an angry rash. It was the one rumour he hated most of all, that his father had taken the family’s money and ran, leaving Magnus to pay the bills alone. Not only was it untrue, but it was patronising and embarrassing to have people speak behind his back about his lack of wealth – even if they were somewhat right in that Magnus really, really needed money right now. But it wasn’t like he was ever going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing that. 

“Not really, no,” Magnus had lied,

“Bullshit,” was Meliorn’s reply, “You think people didn’t notice when you switched your Impala for a shitty Ford?” 

There had been no response that Magnus could give to that, only a rush of spite that he had been proven to be lying. 

“Well here’s your chance to make easy money,” Melion had offered at Magnus’s pressed lips, “Take Alec Lightwood on a date, and I’ll pay you well for it,”

Magnus had stopped at that, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. It had been the second request for Magnus to take out the Lightwood in three weeks. For the shortest of seconds, he’d thought that he was being pranked or fucked with, his defences coming up almost immediately. But before he could respond, Meliorn had carried on,

“I wanna take his sister Izzy on a date, and I can’t unless Alec starts dating too,” he had explained, 

That was when things began to settle into place. The news had clearly gotten out concerning Isabelle Lightwood’s availability, and the dogs were beginning to close in – it seemed that Clary and Sherwin weren’t the only ones to have an idea such as this.

“I know you like guys, and I know you need the money, so let’s help each other,”

Magnus had swallowed bitterly at Meliorn’s scathing tone. He hated – he fucking hated – this guy, and his plan was, frankly, cruel. He’d experienced first-hand what it was like to be manipulated and used in a relationship, there was no way he would do that to another person and he made this clear.

“Pretty cruel to Alec don’t you think? Paying me to fake a relationship with him,”

Meliorn had scoffed, “I’m not asking you to marry him. One date, that’s all. Once he’s been on one date, the prize goods are then on offer,” 

Magnus had felt a new wave of disgust crash in his stomach at that, Meliorn treating Isabelle like some prize to be won. One day, he swore, he was going to shave the fucker’s prized hair and glue it to his chin. 

“No,” he’d said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t do that sort of thing,” 

That was when Meliorn had delivered the killer line, “I’ll give you $100 for it,” 

Magnus’s heart had stopped at that. He knew that Meliorn was loaded, and everyone knew he had an eye for the Lightwood girl, but $100 was insane. $100 changed everything. Meliorn wasn’t wrong when he said that Magnus needed money. Holy shit, did Magnus need money, and holy shit, did he need it fast. His deadline was fast approaching, and even after months of searching, nobody had responded to his job applications and he was getting desperate.

“Upfront, the moment you get him to agree” Meliorn had continued with a curl of his mouth, fully aware of the change his offer had made. 

Upfront. 

Magnus had felt a sickening sinking feeling as he weighed up his options in the space of 30 seconds. 

On the one hand, the idea of manipulating and fake-dating somebody for cash made Magnus feel ill. The kind of treatment he had undergone when he was with Camille made sure that he knew first-hand how the victim in those kinds of situations felt, and he would never, ever want to manipulate somebody else to that extent.

But then, on the other hand, he needed money more than he ever had in his life. The sleepless nights he had had over the past few weeks, the gnawing anxiety, the fear, he had carried around everywhere he went would all be vanquished by accepting Meliorn’s offer. 

And at the end of the day, he had a lot more to lose than Alec Lightwood had. 

 

Coach Jerimiah’s whistle brought Magnus out of his head and back to the moment. Athletics practice was over, and Magnus could see Alec across the field lower the school-issued bow and walk to the boxes of kit, placing it inside as though it were made of glass. As he jogged to the edge of the field to collect his water bottle, Magnus couldn’t help but notice how nice his arms were, strong, muscled, and rather nice looking - even if the sports shirt he wore was the canary yellow of the school’s athletic team.

Now, though, was not the time to be admiring the boy. He had to charm him, and he had to charm him fast to get this entire nightmare over with. It was now or never. 

The thought of the 100 dollars running through his mind with every beat of his chest, Magnus hopped from the bench he was sat upon watching the athletics and made his way over to his target, praying to the angels above that he would never find out the truth behind what was about to happen. 

“Hey there Alec,” Magnus said as he approached the other boy, his smile falsely bright.

Alec slowed to a stop and looked at him strangely, as though Magnus had made a mistake mentioning his name, “Um- hey?” he replied, more a question that a statement, in a way that made it seem that he would rather be doing anything else than entering a conversation at that moment in time. 

“How are you?” Magnus persisted, 

Alec blinked, “Are we friends?” he asked, ignoring the question, 

This may have been harder than Magnus previously thought. “Well…not really,” he replied, “I was just wondering how you were,”

“Well I’m…I’m in a rush. So,” Alec answered stiffly, looking so closed off that it became very clear why people thought the guy was an asshole. To be honest, the jury was still out on whether Magnus disagreed with them.

“Got it, you’re a busy guy,” Magnus said, flashing him a grin, “But just before you go,” he took a breath, shooting Alec his signature flirtatious smile, “I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me Friday night?” 

Magnus was expecting a face of shock, embarrassment, maybe a little amusement from Alec at his proposition. What he was not expecting was no reaction at all, aside from a small furrow of Alec’s eyebrows, a small dent sitting perfectly in the centre of them. 

“No thanks,” Alec said, not unkindly, but not in a way that made Magnus think he was even remotely flattered.

“Come on, dinner and a movie? The new Beauty and the Beast looks great,” Magnus encouraged, desperately trying to maintain some sort of spark between them.

Alec though, was having none of it, “Like you said, I’m a busy guy,” he said awkwardly, “But thanks anyway, I guess,”

“You more of a walk-in-the-park kind of guy?” Magnus tried again,

“No, I’m not,” Alec said bluntly, “Sorry- Magnus is it? Magnus, I have to go,”

Magnus swallowed, torn. His entire body felt awkward, uncomfortable at his own persistence, but the more Alec resisted, the more he felt the $100 slipping through his fingers. 

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, before coming up with a reply. 

“Alright then Alec,” he said kindly, ignoring the cavern of hopeless reopening in his gut, “I’ll see you around,” 

Alec gave him a small smile, one that took Magnus aback, and turned to leave. He was unaware Alec even had the facial muscles to do so.

It was then that Magnus was hit with a brainwave. “By the way, Alec?” Magnus called after the other boy, heart thumping as he reinvigorated his charming flow. He needed to keep their conversation sweet for a later attempt. Alec turned back, waiting for the question. “Is Alec short for Alexander?” Magnus asked, a part of him genuinely intrigued to find out the answer. 

Even from a distance Magnus could see Alec’s cheeks glow a faint pink as he reached up a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck, trying desperately to play it cool, “Um- yeah,” he replied simply, “Yeah it is,” 

After a thoughtful nod from Magnus, Alec turned back and continued his path. And even though the anxiety of being without Meliorn’s money was stronger than ever before, and even though his question had, in many ways, been a strategic move, Magnus couldn’t help but grin after the boy, a small bubble of affection rising in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll y'all!
> 
> Some quick notes:
> 
> 1) I get Meliorn is a complete ass in this. I love Meliorn to the ends of the Earth, but I needed a guy for Joey, and Meliorn kind of fit the whole into-Izzy role - so if you're a complete Meliorn stan, I'm so sorry for how I'm portraying him my loves, it just had to be done...
> 
> 2) I also get that Magnus has some questionable motives right now. BUT all will be revealed my gorgeous readers, and I promise, promise, promise, I am going to do my very best to make every main character a flawed, but overall morally good, human being. 
> 
> 3) THE MALEC BEGINS! Prepare for a slow fucking burn m'ducks. 
> 
> Love you lots, your comments and kudos are literally making my life right now - I respond to each and every one! Hope you're all enjoying it xxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Alec’s cheeks were scarlet. Fucking. Scarlet. Like the heroines in those films Izzy liked to watch.

Swearing quietly under his breath, Alec rubbed angrily at his cheek with his palm before turning away from the locker room mirror. Blushing like a schoolgirl was not the way to blend into the background like he wanted, and what’s more, he couldn’t believe that it was simple flirting, a simple question, that caused it. From fucking Magnus Bane. 

‘Is Alec short for Alexander?’ 

Jesus Christ, how cliché could it have gotten? Alec couldn’t believe he’d fell for it, cheeks blushing red the moment the words had dropped from Magnus’ mouth.

But then, it had been over two years since anybody had really spoken to him, let alone be flirtatious like that. To have Magnus Bane of all people, flamboyant, confident, opposite-of-everything-that-Alec-was, Magnus Bane ask him out on a date was a complete shock. Of course his body’s first instinct was send the blood rushing to his face. 

Fucking Magnus Bane. 

Alec stripped his hideously coloured athletics shirt from his body, mulling over the conversation they had had. His rejection of Magnus’s offer had been an automatic reaction, defensive words spilling from his mouth after 2 years of saying nothing else. But would he have said yes if he had had the chance to think about the offer a little more?

He already had his answer by the time he had put his shirt on. Of course he wouldn’t have said yes. Alec had to hold back a smirk at the fact he even doubted his answer for a moment.

For starters, Magnus Bane was an asshole. Alec was very aware that most of the student body thought the same way about himself, but he was unmoving in his opinion that Magnus was a hell of a lot worse. 

He strutted around in garish clothing, decked with accessories, practically begging everybody’s attention only so he could look at them as though they were dirt on his designer boots – and making sure they knew about that fact. He’d disappeared for his Junior year, no doubt another attention seeking move, just to return to the halls of Idris, garnering the eyes and ears of every single student at the high school as they tried to debate where he’d been. Hell, him asking Alec out was probably just a ploy to achieve his ultimate goal of being liked by everyone in the damn school.

And if, Alec swallowed at the thought, if it ever got out that Magnus had asked him something like that, it would be an absolute fucking disaster. Frankly, he felt a flare of anger in his chest that Magnus even asked him out and dare risk Alec’s perfectly crafted bubble of privacy.

He had spent two years working on his craft, changing everything about himself so that he would blend into the background. His Sophomore year had been an absolute nightmare, people plaguing him with rumours and whispers and questions on the daily, and it had taken him months upon months upon months to erase himself from their minds. If the school found out that he had been asked out by Magnus Bane, he would be dragged, kicking and screaming, into the spotlight again and it would be all Magnus’ fault.

He huffed a frustrated sigh, trying to quench the anxiety as he finished changing. He didn’t even know why Magnus had said anything – he couldn’t have been into him, they were completely different people, incompatible in every sense. 

There had to be an ulterior motive, something that he was after. History tuition? All he would have had to do was ask (even if Alec would have refused all the same). Alec wasn’t even that much of a looker, he had ridiculous eyebrows, a gangly body, and a square jaw – nothing like the slim, graceful people Magnus so publicly dated. Surely, surely it couldn’t have been because Magnus was actually…into him?

Alec stopped short at that thought instantly, blocking off all paths to even think so. Magnus asking Alec out in good intentions was just…it was impossible. Just, impossible.

But why then, came a voice at the back of Alec’s subconscious, had he defeated all odds and asked him out in the first place?

-

“He WHAT?” Jace exclaimed, sitting bolt upright on his bed in shock, 

Alec ducked his head, focusing on the leather of Jace’s desk chair he was sitting on, “I dunno Jace- he just asked me out,” 

For a whole 24 hours Alec’s thoughts had been running around in frantic circles, anxiety and stress plaguing his brain as to why, why, Magnus had asked him out the day before. He had needed to talk to somebody, to get his pressurising thoughts from his brain into the open, and who better was there to talk to than his brother?

Probably a few people, Alec began to second guess, as a shit eating grin began to stretch across his brothers face.

“Holy shit dude!” Jace said gleefully, “Check you out, attracting the most talked about guy in school,”

Alec pulled a face, “I don’t know if it’s a good thing,” 

Jace looked at him in indignation, “Of course it’s a good thing, the dude’s hot,” 

That…well, that couldn’t be denied. With his full lips, sharp cheekbones, and impossibly large eyes, Magnus could certainly be classified as hot. But then…

“He’s also an ass, Jace,” 

“So he likes a bit of attention,” Jace shrugged, “So do I. There’s nothing wrong with that,”

“If anyone finds out that he asked, it’s gonna bring attention to me,” Alec sighed, “And I don’t want that,”

Jace sighed, running a hand over his face, “Listen man, I know that you’re still worried about the spotlight since sophomore year but-“

“It’s not even just that, though,” Alec interrupted, “It’s the fact that there’s literally no reason for him to like me in that way. The last time we spoke was when we were freshman,”

His brother pressed his lips together, “I dunno, maybe he was just admiring you from afar?”

Alec let out a sound of disgust at that, but Jace persisted, “Seriously Alec, he was in theater with me Sophomore year, and he seemed like a really good guy. I highly doubt there was any ulterior motive,”

The mention of theater sparked a forgotten memory in the back of Alec’s mind from sophomore year, clearly having been muffled along with the rest of that year. He remembered seeing Magnus in the school’s production of Romeo and Juliet, draped in rich reds and golds, stroking a thumb across the jaw of Juliet before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. He remembered thinking briefly how nice it would be for someone as popular and brash as Magnus to be so soft and gentle with him. Alec almost flushed in embarrassment at the memory, at the fact he had thought that about such a dick. He had been so naïve back then.

“But there might have been Jace,” Alec replied, pushing the thought away in frustration as he began to worry his bottom lip, “I don’t want this to become an issue, I just want to be left alone,”

Jace leaned forward at that, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together, “Listen to me Alec,” he said seriously, “If he carries on, I’ll chase him off – don’t even worry about it,”

Alec rolled his eyes, nevertheless feeling a rush of fondness for his brother’s protective nature, “I can handle him myself Jace. I just don’t want to have to,”

Jace shrugged, his stony persona dropping as quickly as it had appeared as he flopped back onto his bed, “Just saying dude,” 

“I know,” Alec said, trying not to feel as helpless as he did,

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like…even think about going on one date with him though?” Jace asked from the bed,

“No,” Alec said, “Not even a little bit,”

Jace turned his head to look at Alec from his bed, “Are you sure? I think you’d be pretty great together,”

Reds and golds swathed in Alec’s vision for a fleeting, irritating moment. Alec cast them aside in annoyance and straightened himself, setting his jaw and saying firmly, “It’s never going to happen Jace,” 

“Whatever you say man,” his brother replied with a wave of dismissal, 

“I’m being serious!” Alec insisted,

“Alright!” 

Alec frowned at Jace, still getting the sense that he didn’t quite believe him. But then, what did it matter? Alec reasoned as he got up from Jace’s chair and huffed out of the room. He knew in himself that he and Magnus would never work, he knew absolutely, completely, that he didn’t want to even try and see if maybe his theory was wrong. And if Alec’s dreams that night were coated in reds and golds, well, no one had to know about that, did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late guys, am currently in Florida so can't write as often as usual. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Clary watched the hands of the clock tick down the final minutes until the end of lunch break. The feeling of disappointment that lunch was almost over was tenfold today, primarily because it would signal the end of that week’s tutoring with Izzy and with only a handful of days left until Christmas break, it would be doubtful that they would see each other until the New Year. Even if Isabelle didn’t care, Clary definitely did. 

“What do you think of this?” Isabelle asked, her voice soft so not to disturb the others in the library. 

Clary watched her slender fingers brush over the pencil lines, each nail rounded and painted to perfection. She had a small scar on the side of her forefinger, and Clary’s chest ached to find out the story behind it, just to hear Isabelle talk about her past with a reminiscent look in her eye. 

She blinked, remembering the question she had just been asked, and shifted her focus from the girl to the art on the page. Isabelle had improved a lot over the past couple of months, Clary had to admit. She was by no means perfect, but certainly better. 

“It’s brilliant,” she replied gently, running a thumb over a line of the pencil, eyes fixated upon the graphite decorating the creamy white of the page, “It’s the best work you’ve done so far,”

Isabelle’s face broke into a grin, “Really?” she asked,

Clary nodded, looking up to lock eyes with her excited pupil. Isabelle pressed her hands to her mouth to hide her pride, but she didn’t break her gaze, “This is crazy,” she said, voice muffled by her hands, “I can’t believe I’m actually improving,”

Clary grinned in return, but the bell signifying the end of lunch interjected before she could vocalise her joy, and within seconds the bubbles of content in Clary’s chest burst. Her sessions with Isabelle had been the highlight of her weeks whilst at Idris, and the idea of a whole two weeks without seeing her made Clary ache with a loss that she hadn’t even experienced yet. 

Isabelle’s face had dropped to match her own, and she looked to the clock, hands falling from her face, “I thought we had more time,” she said sadly, “I won’t be seeing you again until the new year, will I?” 

Clary shook her head, willing herself to not look to broken about that fact. 

“Ok,” Isabelle’s tongue darted out and ran over her bottom lip before she spoke again, “Ok well- I’ve got something for you,” she said, “For Christmas I mean,” 

The shock on Clary’s face must have been evident, because Isabelle’s cheeks began to darken with a dusty pink, “And it’s kind of a thank you for the help you’ve been giving me this year,” she added, 

Clary’s heartbeat was fluctuating at an alarming pace at Isabelle’s words. Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood, had gotten her a present. She had thought about Clary, over everybody else, and set out to find her a gift. 

“I- You-“ the words stuck in Clary’s throat, “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she exclaimed, her words turning to despair, “I didn’t even get you anything,”

“No- it’s ok I didn’t expect you to!” Isabelle insisted, turning to reach into her bag for Clary’s gift as she continued to speak, “Your gift to me is all this time you’ve been dedicating to these lessons,” at the end of her sentence she produced a flat square gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper. 

“I get the wrapping’s a little extra,” Isabelle giggled, “But I’m a little extra, so, yknow,”

She pushed the gift into Clary’s hands “Open it now?” she asked, “I want to see your reaction,” 

Clary ran her fingers over the wrapping, the paper rustling under her hands, the feeling of Isabelle’s soft fingertips lingering on her skin. She was fairly sure her breathing had slowed to a stop as she carefully peeled the paper from the gift, desperate not to rip or damage anything Isabelle had done for her. 

What she found underneath made a gasp catch in her throat. It was a set of colouring pencils, beautiful ones at that, black and glossy with sharpened, pristine tips in colours that stretched from the inkiest of blacks to the softest of pinks. They looked so delicate, so pretty, a fleeting thought crossed Clary that she would never want to use them, only admire them on the highest shelf in her room.

“I noticed that the set you use in our sessions are kinda worn down,” Isabelle explained anxiously, “So I got you some new ones,”

Clary’s eyes flickered up to the girl, who was fixated upon Clary with eyes so large and nervous it was as though she wasn’t sure she would like her present at all. More than anything, Clary wanted to tell her that she had never received a gift outside of her family, period. Let alone a gift so beautiful, from the prettiest, kindest, most incredible girl she had ever met who, frankly, had no business being her friend at all.

“Isabelle,” she whispered, the words fuzzy in her mouth, “They’re…they’re beautiful- I- I can’t take these- it’s too much,”

Isabelle’s smile bloomed across her face in joy, “Of course you can,” she replied softly, placing a hand over Clary’s, “It’s the least I can do. And anyway,” she added with a grin, “I won’t take them back, so you kind of have to take them anyway,”

Her hand was warm over Clary’s, and the redhead breathed shallowly through pursed lips as creases of joy appeared in the corners of Isabelle’s eyes. Her heart was soaring, aching with possibility and excitement and something else, something as warm as Isabelle’s hand, as sparkling as her eyes, as beautiful as her words. All she wanted to do was lean in and press her lips to Isabelle’s in thanks, without any doubt or trepidation, and have Isabelle kiss her back, warm and soft and willing. 

With her heart swelling and chest constricting as she gazed upon the girl in front of her, Clary knew. She couldn’t sit back and do nothing any longer. She had to make her dream a possibility.

-

Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she walked speedily away from Isabelle and the library, the pencils from Isabelle pressing like an anchor against her hip, reminding her over and over why she was doing what she was about to do. 

Simon was going to murder her when he found out, but it had been two weeks since he had spoken to Meliorn and despite his insistence that he had taken the bait, there had been no progression in the plan at all as far as Clary could tell – Alec still as sullen and apart from Magnus as ever.

Something had gone wrong somewhere down the line, bringing the entire operation to a complete standstill. And after her final tuition session with Isabelle for the year, after the gift she had given her, after the feeling of her hand on her own, Clary was not going to wait any longer for fate to make the plan work for her.

The red head dodged a group of giggling freshman, stepping up her pace as the bell for the next period rang. She never, ever, spotted Magnus with anything more than a singular text book with him, so surely, as a senior, he had to return to his locker between periods to switch them. Clary had to get to him before he left, and she knew if she slowed down for even a moment she would start second guessing herself, and miss her opportunity.

But no, she couldn’t do that. Even though her interference was not part of the plan, the look Isabelle had given her only minutes before when Clary opened her gift…it lit a fire in Clary’s gut stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She was going to do everything in her power to give Isobelle a fair chance at dating. Hopefully, at dating her. 

Even so, Clary doubted Simon would be too happy with what she was doing. He hadn’t even wanted her to speak to Meliorn in fear of him finding out her plan, and asking Magnus directly whether he had asked out Alec or not was putting her dead in the centre of the debacle – all it would take would be one word from Magnus to Meliorn and Clary would be toast. 

But it was too late to back out now. Magnus was just shutting his locker, brief triumph soaring through Clary at her theory of his location being proven right, and she was calling his name before she could even stop herself. 

Magnus turned to the sound of his name, looking confused as to why Clary was approaching him at such a speed, “Carrie?”

“Clary,” Clary corrected breathlessly, coming to an abrupt stop by Magnus, “Hi,”

The senior looked as bored as he had on the day that Clary had first met him. He looked at her with an unreadable gaze, waiting for her to speak.

Clary brightened her smile as much as she could, “I was just wondering how you were doing,”

Magnus’s immaculate eyebrow’s creased. If he had been ruder, Clary was sure he would have simply walked away by now, “Im…fine…” he replied in an awkward politeness, “Did you need something?” 

“Well um,” Clary huffed out a laugh, trying to appear as casual and nonchalant as possible, “Actually I was just wondering if you’d spoken to Alec lately?” 

The crease of confusion on Magnus’s forehead deepened as he studied the girl in front of him suspiciously. It took a few moments before it seemed to click, Clary could practically pinpoint the lightbulb flickering to life behind his eyes before Magnus closed them with a frustrated sigh, barely holding back the groan Clary knew was lurking.

“You’re in on this Meliorn thing aren’t you,” he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

Clary felt a bloom of shame under her skin at his reaction. For not the first time, she felt the curl of doubt that she should be going down this route at all and didn’t bother trying to deny it, “We tricked Meliorn into paying you to ask out Alec,” she admitted, eyes flickering to the linoleum floor, He think’s it’ll give him a chance at dating Izzy, but hopefully she’d think I’d be a better match,” 

Magnus looked at her in disbelief, “Do you realise how ridiculous a plan that is Clary?”

“I know,” Clary replied, returning her gaze to Magnus with large eyes, pleading with him to understand, “I get it’s complicated and kind of shady, but there’s something about her Magnus,” Her hands, her mind, her kindness swept Clary up in a wave of emotion, “I can’t give up on her until I’ve given her the freedom to accept or reject me with this stupid rule in the way,” she breathed out through her nose, “And if Alec never finds out, then everything’s ok right?”

The senior looked at her skeptically, blinking as slowly as Clary imagined a lion may whilst assessing its prey. “Well,” Magnus said, “It doesn’t matter either way. I asked Alec out and he rejected me, so the plan stops there,”

The revelation hit Clary in the chest like a cannonball, “What?” she exclaimed, “Are you serious?”

Magnus gave her a look of indignation, “Yes, I’m serious,”

“Are you going to try again?” Clary asked helplessly, grasping at straws in desperation,

“I’m not a pesterer, Clary,” Magnus shrugged,

“I-“ Clary swallowed, a million solutions racing through her head in a frenzy, “I- I’ll find out some stuff that Alec likes,” she concluded, “If he thinks you’re into the same stuff as him there’s a better chance he’ll say yes,”

Magnus didn’t look convinced. 

“Just let me find out some stuff about him for you – if he rejects you this time, I’ll never ask you to do it again,” Clary pleaded, 

Magnus narrowed his eyes as he considered Clary’s proposition. She swallowed the thick lump of anxiety in her throat before: “…This is the final time I’m going to do this,” he confirmed in a stern tone,

Relief washed over Clary in a great wave, “You’re an angel Magnus, thank you so much,” she smiled encouragingly, “And I mean- if Alec says yes, you’ll be making money out of it, so it works out for you too,”

Magnus’s jaw shifted, as though he were biting on his inner lip. He let out a slow breath, and it was only then that Clary realised that she had made a mistake in her words. 

“Let me make this very clear to you, Clary,” Magnus said firmly after a handful of excruciatingly silent moments, “I don’t like this plan and I don’t like my part in it. I am not proud that I’m doing this, and I’m especially not proud that I’m making money out of this, but-“ he paused there, pressing him lips together as he carefully chose his next words, “-But there are situations beyond my control that are forcing my hand right now. Do not think that I’m a willing participant in this,”

Guilt stinging in her stomach at the impact her idiotic mouth had made, Clary shook her head shamefacedly, “I won’t,” she said honestly, her voice quiet, “I’m sorry for implying it,” she grimaced anxiously, “I…I’m sorry,”

After a moment Magnus nodded in forgiveness, though his body was still tense, “Alright,” he said, voice returning to its normal tone, “Now I need to get to English Lit. So find out some of the stuff that Alec likes and message me,”

“I will,” Clary replied obediently as Magnus hitched up his thick Literature book, anxiety still curling in her blood at the idea she had upset him. 

“And Clary?” Magnus said as a farewell, “Even though it’s a stupid plan, you seem like a good kid. You’re a much better fit for Isabelle than Meliorn,” 

Clary blinked at the compliment, “I- thank you Magnus,” she replied, taken aback.

Magnus nodded in acknowledgment before turning and heading down the hallway in a cloud of cologne. Clary stared after him, too confused to decipher whether the boy was warming to her or not. 

What she did know, however, was that she needed to find out some of Alec’s interests. Clary turned to head to her own classes, thinking not about being late for Professor Jackson but instead about how she would find out Alec’s interests. Speaking to him would be far to suspicious, and talking to Isabelle would be out-of-the-blue and questionable at best. Clary frowned in thought, rounding a corner towards her French class. 

It wasn’t until she had her hand reaching for the doorknob, ready to make excuses for her tardiness that a single name came to her, the name of the one who had suggested the plan in the first place.

Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be real with you guys, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I am trying SO hard to stay somewhat in character, but I'm not entirely sure to what extent I'm achieving it. If you have any comments or constructive criticism I welcome it all! I really hope this was ok for y'all <3
> 
> Comment, kudos, enjoy - love you all xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Why, oh why, could he not have gone to Jace instead. 

This was Simon’s main thought as he eyed Raphael’s house warily, hovering by the gate to his front lawn like a bird eyeing a slice of bread on a crowded walkway. 

He could hear Clary’s voice in his head, clear as a bell, reminding him that asking Jace about his brother’s interests would be very odd and very out of the blue and very not-nonchalant, which was something that was integral to the plan that Simon had suggested to Clary in the first place.

Raphael was the option that made the most sense, Simon had to admit. He knew about the plan because it had been him who had originated the idea, and he seemed to be a pretty observational guy, at least when Simon was concerned, so he’d almost definitely have a least a couple things on his list of Stuff Alec Liked To Do. 

Simon hoped so anyway, otherwise this would be a complete waste of a trip.

In all honesty, he couldn’t quite place the nerves he felt as he breached the gate and took a step into the perfectly manicured garden, as smart and rigid as the boy who lived inside the house. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t spoken to Raphael before (though at best those interactions were animated conversation, if not full blown arguments through bedroom windows) and he had met Mrs Santiago a couple of times when she dropped off the occasional pie at the Lewis household, so it wasn’t the prospect of her opening the door.

It was more that Simon was going to the Santiago door at all. It was like crossing a line into friendship that made Simon’s stomach twist uncomfortably when he thought about it.

Simon stepped into the shadowed porch, eyeing the large 37 brandish on the door and took a breath, steeling himself before ringing the doorbell. This would be so much easier if Raphael was a normal human being and had Facebook.

The chime of the bell could be heard from outside, causing a fresh squeeze of Simon’s gut. It was a few moments before any movement was heard, and Simon briefly hoped that there was simply no one home. He shifted from one foot to another, wondering if he should ring the bell again, but before any decision could be made the door opened, and Mrs Santiago peered out into the evening. 

Raphael’s mother was a short, plump woman, with soft features that had always made her seem rather approachable to Simon. Even now, when a flash of confusion crossed her face at his unannounced arrival at her door, she covered it well with a warm smile, “Simon!” she exclaimed with a hint of surprise upon seeing the newcomer at her door, “This is a surprise,” 

“Hello Mrs Santiago,” Simon greeted her sheepishly, eyeing the apron wrapped around her hips, doused in flour, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” 

“Oh no,” she scoffed with a wave of her hand, “I’m just baking a cake for Samuel’s birthday tomorrow, trying to keep four middle schoolers out of the kitchen is harder than you’d think,”

Simon huffed out a polite laugh as though he could relate, whilst grasping desperately at his memories to decipher which of Raphel’s four younger brothers was Samuel. 

“So what can I do for you mi cariño,” Mrs Santiago asked, leaning against the door frame with a fond smile, as if she knew full well what Simon was thinking.

“Well um,” Simon replied, “I was actually just wondering if Raphael was in,” 

Raphael’s mother sighed, “Is he playing his music too loudly again?” she asked, “I’ve heard you two disagree about that quite a bit,” she smiled in jest, “If I didn’t have four young ones yelling in my ear all hours of the day, I think it’d annoy me too,”

Simon grinned at this, genuine this time, “No actually, Mrs Santiago,” he said honestly, surprise somewhat hovering at the back of his mind that no, he really hadn’t been annoyed by Raphael’s music lately. He hadn’t really noticed that before.

“I actually just needed to talk to him about something,” Simon explained, “Schoolwork,” 

Mrs Santiago blinked, hiding her surprise well, “Well he’s just upstairs keeping the kids occupied,” she said, “But I can go and fetch him for you if you’d like?”

“That would be great, thank you,” was Simon’s reply, 

“Give me just a moment Simon,” Mrs Santiago said kindly, turning back into the house and heading for the bottom of the large staircase Simon could see heading to the upstairs, “Raphael!” she called up the stairs, “There’s someone at the door for you!”

“Who?” Raphael’s voice was faint, but clear, and from his place at the doorway Simon could hear the thudding of feet from upstairs and the opening of a bedroom door. Simon wondered fleetingly how he was going to react with his mother watching him eagle eyed. 

“Simon from next door,” his mother replied, just as Raphael appeared at the top of the stairs. Even from a distance Simon could see the physical freezing of Raphael’s steps on the landing as his eyes met Simon’s, followed by a deeply confused frown. Simon held an awkward hand up in a silent greeting. 

Mrs Santiago filled the heavy silence, “Says he needs to ask you some stuff about homework,” she explained lamely, as the anxiety Simon had lost whilst talking to her began to slop around in his stomach once more. 

Raphael seemed to shake himself, and blinked several times before he spoke, “Uh- ok,” Raphael said slowly as he began to descend the stairs, “Hey Simon,” 

"Hey," As the other boy came down the stairs and became clearer in Simon’s view, he began to wonder if his anxiety had been pre-meditated. Raphael’s imposing look was nowhere to be seen. In fact, his grey tracksuit pants, baggy Han Solo t-shirt and thick green line of marker down one side of his cheek had Simon holding in laughter. This rumpled, unpolished version of Raphael was not something he had seen before, it was barely something he could dream of.

“I’ll only be a minute mama,” Raphael muttered to his mother, fingers brushing against her elbow in reassurance as he reached the bottom of the stairs, “I distracted them with coloring books so I think you’ll be safe for a little while,” 

Mrs Santiago smiled warmly after her son, “Gracias mi amado,” she replied, “Give my love to your mother, Simon!” 

Simon bid her a polite farewell, and at that, Raphael stepped out into the porch and closed the door behind him, leaving him and Simon in the sunset coated outdoors. 

He couldn’t help the smirk spreading across his face as Raphael turned to him, “Mi amado? My beloved?” he said teasingly, “Didn’t know your family was into pet names Raphael,” 

Raphael scowled, “What do you want?” he asked impatiently, in a way that would have once triggered a curl of anxiety at his rudeness. Now though, with a line of marker on his cheek and his usually slicked back hair curling around his forehead, Simon felt a pull of amusement in his chest, and struggled to compress his smile, even as he approached the subject he had been so nervous to address. 

“I came to ask for some help,” Simon said, “It’s about Alec,”

Raphael looked none the wiser. 

“We took your advice,” Simon explained, “Convinced Meliorn to pay Magnus to do it,”

This seemed to change Raphael’s expression a little more. His eyebrows shot up, a bubble of laughter seeping through his words in disbelief, “You did what?!”

His ridicule took Simon aback, and his own amusement hardened instantly to defensiveness, “You suggested it!” he spluttered,

“Jesus Christ, Simon I didn’t think you were actually going to do it!” Raphael exclaimed, 

It was Simon’s turn to scowl now, “Well,” he said, “We did! And you were the one who thought of it, so you’ve got to at least help us with it,”

“I don’t have to help you do anything,” Raphael snorted, moving away from Simon to sit on the porch steps, wrapping his arms around his goose pimpled arms and looking out at the sunset, “It was your decision to take my advice,”

Simon bit hard on the inside of his lip, looking up to the wooden roof of the porch for strength. 

“Listen,” he said, attempting at a voice of reason, “We just…” Simon sighed in frustration as he came and sat next to Raphael on the porch steps, shoulders bumping as he sat, “Magnus asked Alec out, and Alec said no. So we’re trying to find out some stuff that Alec likes so Magnus can attract him through mutual interest,”

Raphael scoffed, not trying to suppress his amused grin, “Never heard of Magnus Bane getting rejected before,”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Listen we- I- was just wondering if you knew any of the kind of things Alec was into – you being friends with Izzy and all,” 

“What makes you think I know what Alec likes?” Raphael said, looking at Simon in ridicule, “He’s such a fucking recluse I barely see him in his own home,” 

“You have to know something,” Simon begged, “Anything, Raphael- please,”

Raphael shrugged looking out into the suburban street beyond them. Simon followed his gaze, not knowing what more he could say. They sat in silence and watched as the two children from number twenty-five raced passed on their bikes, their squawking filling the orange draped sky. It was such a warm sight for such a freezing evening.

“I don’t know why you're so involved in this anyway,” Raphael muttered, “You into this Clary girl or something?” 

Simon frowned, glancing sidelong at his neighbor. A question like that was not what he had been expecting, “God no,” he said, uncomfortable at the suggestion, “Me and Clary are just friends,” 

Raphael made a sound of acknowledgement, but made no effort to continue the conversation, perfectly content to bask in the final rays of the day. The sinking light highlighted the darkness of lashes. Simon had never noticed how long they were before, probably inherited them from his mother, he thought. 

He caught his train of thought just in time and coughed awkwardly, removing his eyes from Raphael’s features. Where that had come from, he didn’t quite know. 

“So,” Simon struck up abruptly, something to distract him from his odd thinking, “You like Star Wars then?” 

Raphael looked down at his shirt as if he forgot it was there, “Oh, yeah,” he replied, 

“What did you think of The Force Awakens?” 

“I think that Han should have kicked Kylo’s ass for a start,” 

Simon chuckled at that, “Should’ve kicked him right off that fucking bridge,” 

Raphael let out a huff of laughter before the pair lapsed back into silence. Simon found strange to hear him laugh at something he had said. It was rathe nice, low, from the back of his throat. Certainly, he thought, different from the snarls and spitting words he had received from him in the past. Who knew Raphael Santiago could laugh? But then, who knew he was into Star Wars either? 

“Ok,” Raphael said after a few moments of silence, sitting up as though he had reached a resolve and interrupting Simon’s train of thought, “So a few days before Christmas Izzy and I are seeing this band - Letters To Cleo or something. Alec was supposed to be going, but he bailed because Maia Roberts is playing at The Hunters Moon that night, so I got his ticket instead,” he shrugged, “So…he’s into Maia Roberts’ music I guess,"

Simon raised his eyebrows. Maia was a senior, and was renowned in Idris for being an excellent musician who frequented cafes and bars with her music. As far as Simon knew though, Maia’s music was soft and slow, with thought-out lyrics and a single guitar as her instrument. Never in a thousand years would Simon have thought that her music was to Alec Lightwood’s taste.

“Maia Roberts,” he said slowly, “Ok,” 

“It’s not much, but it’s all I can give you,” Raphael replied, somewhat apologetically, 

“It’s something,” Simon reasoned, pulling out his phone and writing her name down in the notes section, “You know the date she’s playing? The time?” 

“She’s playing on the 22nd,” Raphael said, “I guess I could try and find out the time from Izzy?” 

“You’d to do that?” Simon asked, looking up from his phone in surprise,

Raphael eyed his expression, “If it’ll get you off my back I will,” 

Simon grinned, “That would be awesome,” he replied honestly, “I can drop round tomorrow and you can tell me what she said?”

Raphael pulled a face, turning back to the horizon, “I think this has been enough face to face conversation to last me for the rest of my life,” he said, his usual razor sharp tone accompanied by a softer, more joking edge that Simon couldn’t quite explain, “Besides, it’s Samuel’s birthday tomorrow,” he paused before adding, “Give me your number, I’ll text you what she said,” 

It took a moment for Simon to realize quite what Raphael had just said. He had thought he’d been too forward, too needy, by ringing Raphael’s doorbell. And yet here Raphael was, asking for his number. The boy in question glanced at Simon, and he realized with a start he hadn’t yet replied. 

“Yeah- shit, yeah that’s fine,” Simon stammered, 

Simon caught a glimpse of Raphael’s home screen as he pulled out his phone, a selfie of him and four manically grinning children, cheeks pressing against one another as they tried to fit into frame. 

A smile crept onto Simon’s face as Raphael handed him the device, now with a contact list on the screen. Even as he typed in his number, Simon couldn’t help but think of the picture of the five brothers. He also couldn’t help but notice, as he saved his number, how few contacts Raphael actually had. 

“I probably need to go back in,” the neighbor in question said as Simon handed him back his device, “Need to keep my brothers out of the kitchen. And besides,” he added, getting to his feet “It’s fucking freezing out here,” 

Simon stood with him, the two alarmingly close all of a sudden before Raphael took a hasty step up onto the porch, “Night,” he said, the same awkwardness there at the pleasantries, reminding Simon just how much they had hated each other only weeks ago and how utterly bizarre it was that he now had his number. 

“Night,” came Simon’s reply, the boy watching as Raphael headed for his front door, “By the way,” he said as Raphael pushed into the house, “You have marker on your face,” Simon grinned at Raphael’s frozen expression. He gestured at his left cheek, “Right here,” 

Raphael scowled, fingers coming up to graze his cheek despite himself, “The speakers are being turned up extra loud tonight for that, Lewis,”

Simon grinned, a swell of amusement blooming in his chest rather than the bitter annoyance that would have been typical in this case, “Counting on it,” he replied cheerily, laughing as Raphael shut the door in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is an actual human being, who'd have thought it?
> 
> Also I don't know Spanish for shit, and all of these Spanish terms are straight from dodgy translation websites. Spanish readers, if you spot any mistakes/can think of any better terms for the context, let me know!! 
> 
> Like, comment, kudos, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I feed off that shit xxx


	12. Chapter 12

The Hunter’s Moon was a coffee shop in the centre of town, a place that, as Ragnor put it, was ‘endearingly vintage’. He insisted that it was just Magnus’s sort of hang, but it was never somewhere Magnus had actually been before. Since it had opened last year it was frequented by Idris students who wanted to think that they were somewhat more cultured than Starbucks – it would undoubtedly be a place where gossip swarmed, and Magnus had been the centre of more than enough gossip to last him a lifetime. He’d insisted he was content with the bitter coffee he made at home, he wouldn’t ever go to The Hunter’s Moon.

Tonight though, he was making an exception. Clary’s Facebook message had been clear. On the 22nd at 7.30pm Maia would be performing there, and Alec would almost certainly be in the crowd. The boy was such a hermit it was the best anybody had managed to find on him, so Magnus would have to work with what he had – that being a sloppily constructed Spotify playlist filled with Maya-esque music and his best leather jacket.

It wasn’t particularly appropriate attire for the December evening, Magnus shuddered as a cold breeze bit into his skin and pulled the jacket tighter around himself in vain. It was utterly typical for his car to not start on the coldest night of the year - yet another thing, Magnus reminded himself, he did not have the money to pay for. It only made it all the more important that his mission was a success. 

Magnus turned the corner and spotted what could only be The Hunter’s Moon in his sights, a chalkboard brandishing Maia’s name standing precariously on the sidewalk outside. Even from down the street he could hear her voice, haunting in the night sky. Magnus felt somewhat proud as he heard her; he had been in classes with Maya since freshman year and the two had become pretty close friends. At least, Magnus reasoned, he would enjoy the music tonight, if not the company.

He ran his fingers through his hair upon approach to the door, reminding himself of the artists to name-drop, the songs to recommend, the albums to gush over. As a past member of the school’s theatre society, he was used to putting on a show – but this date would have to be the most convincing performance he had given thus far. 

The weight of consequence on his shoulders, Magnus pushed into the coffee shop, away from the harsh chill of the wind and into a warmth that toasted his cheeks. 

Ragnor had been right, The Hunter’s Moon could certainly be called endearingly vintage. It was an open plan café with a small stage at the front of the room, a coffee bar at the back. Low tables were complimented with plush chairs and calming views of fairy lights and local art from around town. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner, more a mess of tinsel and lights than branches, but it looked as though it had been decorated with love, if distastefully so. 

Magnus’s eyes moved from the tree to the people in the coffee house itself, and it became apparent that he had been just as right as Ragnor. The place was utterly packed; tables crowded with loved up couples, softly talking groups of friends; the odd loner or too, sticking out like a sore thumb as they focused upon Maya as though she were the only thing keeping them tethered to the ground.

As he moved to the coffee bar, he scanned the crowds for Alec with more difficulty than Magnus had first thought. One of the servers, a kindly man who introduced himself as Luke had already taken his order and payment before Magnus found his target. 

Sure enough, Alec was the latter of the three types of customer Magnus had spotted, sitting by himself at a small table at the very back by the place. His shoulders were hunched, body bent over a large mug, but his eyes were fixated on Maya, utterly immersed in the soft music gracing the walls of the café. 

“There you go,” Magnus’s server- Luke- said cheerily, pushing a small mug of tea across the counter, “All yours,” 

Magnus took his mug and shot Luke a grateful smile. Then, he plastered a grin on his face, steeled himself, and walked towards Alec, ready to entertain with his matinee performance. 

-

It was so nice for Alec to just have some time to himself. With two helicopter parents and three obnoxiously brash siblings it was rare he ever got a moment of peace, and even rarer was it that he could take that moment whilst listening to music as beautiful as this.

He had found Maya through the school music festival Izzy had entered last year, and though he had never uttered a word to her, Alec had been a faithful follower to her sound. Her raspy, soft voice and genius lyrics gave Alec a pleasant high that left him free of his many, many worries, even if it was just for an hour or so. 

It was only a matter of time, he was sure, before Maya professionally recorded her tracks so that Alec could listen to her at home. But for now, being hunched over a steaming cup of hot chocolate in the pleasant solitude of his favourite corner of The Hunters Moon was not a bad second choice. 

As the last chord faded into polite applause, Maya went to the next song, a cover of some Christmas tune that Max listened to on repeat around this time of year. Alec had never been a fan of Christmas, but he appreciated the way she took such an upbeat song and worked it into a gentle, easy melody, and it was more than enough to take his mind of things. It was as she hit the chorus that the voice came from beside him, 

“Well, fancy seeing you here,” 

The familiarity made Alec’s blood freeze. His mouth twisted in annoyance as he looked up. On the one night he had time to relax, of course he would be interrupted by someone like Magnus Bane. 

“Hey,” he said, the frown on his face and lack of joy at Magnus’s presence evident, but seemingly not evident enough to deter the man in front of him, 

“Is this seat taken?” Magnus asked, placing his drink on the table and sinking into the couch chair beside Alec without even waiting for a reply, 

“Um, yeah actually-“ Alec began to lie,

“Taken by me now, right?” Magnus flashed Alec a grin, 

Alec looked at him in disbelief. His continued avoidance of Magnus since the incident after practice must have had Alec thinking of him through rose tinted lenses. Magnus was still the obnoxious, selfish, dick he’d always thought him to be. 

With a glare, he began his protest, “I’m still not going to go out with you, if that’s what you’re doing-”

“I’m here for Maya, actually,” Magnus interrupted, not unkindly, as he shrugged off his leather jacket, “This was one of the only seats spare. Though I can move if you like,”

Alec narrowed his eyes. He could offer him a thousand dollars and he bet Magnus would still stay right where he was. 

“I’m here for Maya,” Magnus repeated, “Genuinely,”

It took a few moments of thought for Alec to make his decision. Maya was barely halfway through her set, and who knew when he’d get to hear her listen again?  
He sighed, irritated, and leaned back in his chair, looking at Maya with a glare that was really meant for the boy beside him.

From the corner of his eye he could see Magnus settling into his chair with a smile. Alec closed his eyes for a moment to calm his rising frustration. 

_He’ll stop talking now and focus on Maya. You won’t even know he’s there-_

“She’s brilliant isn’t she,” Magnus interrupted, Alec’s eyes snapping open to see Magnus gazing up at Maya and her guitar, “Has she played Taxi Cab yet? I love that one,” 

Alec’s angry resolve cracked a little at this in surprise, “I didn’t know you liked this kind of music,” he commented, somewhat suspicious that Magnus had successfully backed his previous claim,

“Yeah!” Magnus replied spiritedly, pulling at the long sleeves of his thin maroon sweater before grasping his mug in both hands like a child, “She’s in music classes with me, has been since freshman year,” he took a sip of his tea before speaking again, “I wrote most of Quick Save for her you know,” 

Alec’s mouth fell open a tad, unable to stop himself from sounding so impressed, “Really?” 

Magnus’s eyes sparkled in amusement, “I wish. I just admire her work from afar,” he chuckled, leaning over the arm of his chair to Alec, close enough so his words were for nobody but him, “Though I’m flattered you think I could write something that poetic,” 

Even though the other boy was still a good few inches away, the change in posture made Alec’s cheeks heat, and he kept his eyes focused intently on the stage ahead of them as he shrugged, “You look like you’d be poetic,”

Magnus laughed again, as he leant back into his chair, “Poets are always excellent dressers,” he admitted, 

Alec made an awkward noise of agreement. It was getting much more difficult to focus on the music with somebody sitting by his side, especially someone who was, for reasons Alec couldn’t even begin to place, making him feel so tense and aware. Even so, Magnus seemed unaware of Alec’s nerves and utterly fixated upon Maya. It even took until the end of the song for him to speak again, 

“Who else do you listen to?” he asked nonchalantly, turning to Alec in a way that made him seem as though he was genuinely interested, “I’m a particular fan of Gareth Malone,”

If Magnus’s interest in Maya hadn’t taken Alec aback, his further interest in the genre certainly did. 

“I know he does covers,” Magnus continued, oblivious as he took a sugar packet from his saucer and tore it open, “But I think they’re very soothing. I like hearing pop music turned into acoustic stuff,” 

“Um,” Alec said, shaking himself to reply, “Yeah. Yeah I get that,”

Magnus beamed at him, “What about James McMorrow? You like him?” 

Alec nodded, unable to repress his amused smile of utter disbelief, “Yeah, I do,” he replied, watching as Magnus stirred the sugar into his tea and reached for another packet, “What did you think of his new album?” 

“One of the best,” Magnus commented, tipping in his second sugar packet with a flourish and leaning forward on the arm of the chair again as though he was hanging on a thread for Alec’s reply. His interest in their conversation was just bizarre. 

“I really didn’t think you’d be into this kind of stuff,” Alec told him truthfully, watching Magnus take a sip of his tea, 

Magnus gave him a look over the rim of the mug as he withdrew it from his lips, “I could say the same thing for you Lightwood, I thought you were a complete death metal guy,”

Alec’s cheeks warmed with laughter. He liked the sound of his surname in Magnus’s mouth, “And you don’t dress like you listen to Katy Perry all hours of the day?” he retorted with a smirk,

Magnus laughed at that, eyes sparkling as they met Alec’s in challenge, “Maybe I do,” he said, “Doesn’t mean I don’t listen to Passenger too,”

“My mom listens to Passenger,” Alec scoffed, turning away to cover the grin on his face, 

“Then your mom has excellent taste,” the other boy replied cheekily, lifting his tea to his lips, joining Alec in watching Maya as she began another song. 

Their hushed talk continued for the remainder of Maya’s set. They talked about music, school, Christmas, and Alec didn’t even mind when a comment or two of Magnus’s took on a flirtatious tone. In fact, it was kind of flattering. 

Maybe it was because he wasn’t being as brash and conceited as he had been last time they had spoken; maybe it was because he was so into the same music as Alec; or maybe it was because he seemed utterly invested in any word that fell from Alec’s mouth; but there was something about their time together that, when Maya’s set ended, Alec realised he was more disappointed that his time with Magnus was over.

“That was amazing,” Magnus commented as the final round of applause petered into chatter. His eyes were shining as he looked to Alec, “Those Christmas covers were beautiful,” 

Alec nodded with a grin, “Very Malone-esque,” he replied, earning him a laugh from Magnus,

“When did you first hear Maya’s music, by the way?” Magnus asked as he gracefully slid his jacket over his shoulders, “I don’t think I ever asked,” 

“She was playing at a music festival Izzy was in sophomore year,” Alec explained as he followed Magnus’s lead, putting on his much less nicer jacket as he spoke, “Izzy was…” he huffed a fond laugh at the memory of his sister, “Her performance was…interesting. What stood out though was Maya and her music. I thought her songs were beautiful, and I’ve tried to attend her every performance since,” 

“Super fan then?” Magnus teased as the pair got to their feet, 

Alec flushed, “No- I just really like her stuff,”

Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment, “Have you ever met her?” 

His tone of voice was too suspicious to brush it off as a question, “No,” Alec replied, adding on for insurance, “And I don’t want to,”

“Why not?” Magnus exclaimed, stopping Alec in his tracks rather than joining him in his exit like Alec had thought he would, “I wasn’t lying when I said we were in music classes together. We’re pretty good friends, you know,”

“I’m good Magnus,” Alec said, nerves edging into his voice,

“She won’t find it weird,” the other boy insisted, “Honest,”

“I don’t know what I’d say to her,” Alec explained anxiously, shooting a look back over the stage where Maya was packing her guitar into its case. He could feel the unease beginning to fizz in his stomach. Going and speaking to someone he admired so much, up on a stage in front of a roomful of people who would all be looking at him made his heart start to race.

“You’ll be fine! Go on Alec-“

“Magnus, seriously I can’t,” he cut in, panic starting to replace his anxiety faster than he could process, 

“Alec-”

“I can’t- I’m being serious-” 

“Hey, Alec it’s ok,” Magnus interrupted voice louder than before to get Alec’s wavered attention. His intense expression had creased, and he placed a gentle hand on Alec’s elbow - more for reassurance than anything, “I’m sorry I- I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. It’s alright,”

At his touch Alec’s eyes flickered from Maya to Magnus, and at seeing his face, Alec’s nerves stopped their rapid build. Worry was clouded over Magnus’s eyes that were fixed on Alec so intently it made him short of breath. Alec didn’t think Magnus could feel that kind of worry for anyone, certainly not somebody as different as him. 

Alec breathed out through parted lips, the tension and the anxiety bleeding from his limbs. Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s arm.

“You ok?” he asked softly. At Alec’s nod he continued, “Come on,” he said, motioning towards the door, “I’ll walk you to your car,”

He turned for the exit, ensuring Alec was following behind him. Alec tailed him in somewhat of a daze. He had seen falsified worry before. What he had seen in Magnus was genuine care and he rarely, if ever, experienced understanding in that way. Who would have thought it would be Magnus Bane showing it?

“I’m sorry about what happened in there,” he muttered as they fell out into the cold winters air, the steady chatter of other Hunter’s Moon regulars playing as a grounding backing track to their conversation,

“Nonsense,” Magnus replied softly, “I’m sorry Alec, I shouldn’t have sprung that on you,”

Alec shrugged, “I just- I don’t like a lot of people looking at me,” he explained as he looked at his feet walking along the sidewalk, his Vans moving to the same step of Magnus’s pointed boots, “It’s different for you. You were in theatre so like…you’re ok to go on stage and stuff- but I can’t stand that,” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Magnus reassured him, “I shouldn’t have pushed you, I just…I forget not everybody can handle being centre of attention,”

“Like you?” Alec asked, looking up to his walking partner.

Magnus snorted at that, his face twisting into that of displeasure, “Not anymore,” he said bitterly, his response the last thing Alec expected. He turned and caught the confusion on Alec’s face and chuckled somewhat ruefully, “Have you not heard what people have been saying about me?”

Alec’s face fell. He’d heard rumours where Magnus had been over the last year, of course, but he had thought Magnus had liked being the centre of the school gossip – it was one of the reasons he had judged him so fiercely in the first place, “I’ve…I’ve heard some things,” he admitted, 

“It’s fun being centre of attention until people start looking at you for the wrong reasons,” Magnus muttered, looking away from Alec to the street ahead, “Whatever you’ve heard, it’s not true,”

“I believe you,” Alec told him, surprised to find the truth behind his words. The last hour or so had shown Magnus to be quite the opposite of the heart-breaking-drug-taking-baby-making-porn-star-criminal people had claimed to be, “I…” he hesitated before continuing, “I know how it feels to be the centre of something like that,” 

“Oh?” Magnus looked back up at him, 

“Yeah…” Alec confessed, “Just- some stuff…happened…” his words trailed off lamely, his defences, no matter how much he may have liked to remove them, still standing and stopping him from revealing too much of himself.

Magnus though, didn’t push, “I’m sorry you had to deal with that,” he said genuinely,

Alec smiled ruefully, “You too,” he replied, 

Had the conversation been with anyone else, Alec was sure it would have lapsed into an awkward silence of shared solidarity. But in seconds, Magnus’s mouth was curving teasingly, “Rewinding a bit- I didn’t know you were aware of me being in theatre,” he said slyly, tense air falling away at his words, 

Alec couldn’t help the laugh of surprise that fell from his lips. The way Magnus could move on so seamlessly into a way to flirt was just utterly unbelievable, “You were in theatre with Jace remember?” he defended himself, 

“Ah yes!” Magnus reminisced, “The Benvolio to my Romeo,” 

“Yeah,” Alec chuckled, cheeks flushing at the memory of Magnus pressing his lips to the girl playing Juliet, “The Benvolio to your Romeo,” 

“Did you like it?” the other boy asked, “The play,” 

“Um,” Alec hummed, ducking his head and thanking God that his car was approaching in his vision, “Yeah,” he said, “It was good,”

Magnus grinned, as though he knew exactly what Alec was thinking, “Favourite part?” 

Alec laughed again at his brashness, something that only a couple of weeks ago was utterly infuriating, now oddly endearing, “When you died,” he lied, holding back a grin as Magnus’s eyebrows shot up in mock offense, 

“Watch what you say Lightwood,” he warned him, the smile on his face betraying his serious tone,

Alec shrugged, “Well- my car’s here,” he said, almost regretfully as he slowed to a stop by his modest black Mercedes, “So I guess you’ll just have to deal with my first answer,”

Magnus slowed with him, “I guess so,” he relented, words tailing off as though he was thinking. After a moment, he locked eyes with Alec as though he had made a decision. Alec noticed fleetingly the shining ball of light in Magnus’s pupils, his eyes reflecting the street lamp behind them. He thought that it made Magnus’s eyes look as though they were made of gold.

“Listen,” Magnus said, drawing Alec’s attention back to their conversation, “What are you doing on New Year’s Eve?” 

“Um,” Alec hesitated, holding himself back from his impulse to push Magnus away, “Nothing,” he answered, for reasons unbeknownst to himself not finding it within him to lie, 

“Maya’s throwing a party for the New Year,” Magnus explained, “I know-“ he said quickly as Alec opened his mouth to protest, “I know that you’re anxious to meet her, and if you don’t want to go that’s fine- but it’s a big thing. There’s a lot of people going, and they’re going to be drinking and dancing and paying no attention to you in the slightest. It’d be a casual place where you could meet her, with nobody looking at you and a bunch of distractions if you psych yourself out,” Magnus let out a breath, “You really don’t have to. But I can tell how much you like her stuff, and it’s the perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation,” 

It took a few moments for Alec to process what Magnus was saying, but when he did, his brain promptly short circuited. Meeting someone he had admired for over a year now was nothing less than terrifying, but it was miles upon miles better than meeting her in front of a crowded room of people with their attention focused upon them. It was an offer that…Alec could barely wrap his brain around.

The pros and cons were rattling so fast and harsh in his head he could barely string a sentence together, “I- But- What if I’m imposing,” he stumbled over his words, “I don’t want to be where I’m not wanted- it’s-“

“It’s open invitation,” Magnus explained, “And anyway, I’ve been invited. You can come as my plus one,”

Alec swallowed against the lump of anxiety in his throat. 

“If you panic, I’ll get you out of there straight away,” Magnus continued, voice softer this time, “I swear. I’ve just never met someone who appreciates Maya’s music as much as you, and I know she’d love it if she met you,” 

His face was an open book, staring at him in the lamplight with a hope that Alec would have once thought was suspicious, but after today he found…touching. Nobody had offered him something so personal and knowing of him before. 

“If you need to think about it, that’s-“

“I’ll do it,” Alec interrupted suddenly, 

Magnus’s face broke into a grin, “Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Alec continued, adrenalin beginning to pump at this sudden change in his routine, “Why not?”

“If you change your mind, just say the word,” Magnus reassured him, “Don’t think you can’t, I’d understand,”

“Just…just Facebook me the details, ok?” 

“Absolutely,” Magnus promised, “I can pick you up if you want? So you don’t have to go in alone?”

Alec swallowed, the reality of what he had just agreed to beginning to sink in, “That would be…that would be great, thank you,”

“Alec Lightwood, going to a party – who’d have thought?” Magnus smiled in encouragement, seemingly noticing Alec’s retraction into his own head, “Way to kick off the new year, right? Start as you mean to go on?”

Alec smiled weakly, as convincing as he could, but not convincing enough to trick Magnus.

“Alec,” he said tone sliding with ease to a comfort that warmed Alec’s chest, “Maia is lovely, I promise you. You have nothing to worry about,” 

Alec breathed out slowly, “Ok,”

“Ok,” Magnus repeated, “I’ll give you my number so we can make plans for beforehand. The wifi cuts out a lot at my place, so it’s probably safer to text me,” after waiting for Alec to pull out his phone, he dutifully recited his number in a voice as gentle as Maya’s voice when she sang, “I won’t keep you from the warmth of your car,” he said when Alec put his phone away, “And I’ll get back to the warmth of mine,”

“Ok,” Alec said, the words sticking in his throat, “I…Thank you, Magnus,”

Magnus smiled, “No problem Alexander,” he said, “Call me if you need anything – and I’ll see you New Years Eve,” and at that, he turned and walked back the way they had came, Alec’s farewell still resting on his tongue. The boy watched him walk into the night, hair wafting in the breeze. And despite the cold fear of going to a party, something he had not attended in over two years now, Alec couldn’t help but feel a warm glow of excitement in his gut. Because who’d have thought? Alec Lightwood was going to a party. 

But that wasn’t really the source of his anticipation, even if Alec tried to tell himself otherwise. No, what made his stomach tighten was the idea that he would get another chance to speak to Magnus outside of Idris. He would get to see more of what Magnus was like beyond his own pre-judgement, behind the mask he put up in the walls of the high school. Who would have ever though? Alec Lightwood was going to a party with Magnus Bane. And Alec Lightwood was excited to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the chapter folks! Currently doing my end of year exams for my first year at university and they're kind of my priority right now.
> 
> I'll be back with another chapter soon - hope you enjoyed it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wanderer returns! Exams are over now my lovelies, which means more updates and more Malec fluff for you soppy fucks!

It was safe to say that the coffee date, not that Magnus was sure it could even be classified as a such, was a lot more pleasant than he had planned. 

He’d honestly expected it to be awful. Two hours of Magnus serving pick-up lines and conversation starters only to have Alec throw them back in his face with a sneer – the best case scenario that Magnus had had in mind was prolonged awkward silence ending with an uncertain agreement to go to the movies sometime. 

He had never even entertained the thought that he might have enjoyed himself. But as the night had worn on, Magnus’s mask had slipped, his lies sweetening to truths before he could stop them. He had found himself at ease, settling into the warmth of the café as he spoke to Alec about every topic that sprung to mind. That hadn’t been the plan at all.

But it had been so nice, just so nice, to talk to somebody other than Ragnor and Cat without having them question about his rumoured scandals or give him judgeful glares before he’d even opened his mouth. Even if Alec had been a little cold towards him at first, as the minutes went by he seemed to warm to Magnus, and Magnus…well…to him. And when Magnus had persisted he talk to Maya…the shot of fear Magnus felt when he saw the look of utter panic of Alec’s face and realised that he had pushed him too far was like a smack to the chest. 

They had only been sitting for an hour or so in one anothers company, and yet the intensity of Magnus’s anxiety and guilt at misunderstanding the situation so monumentally had come completely out of the blue. It hadn’t, he realised as he had gotten home that evening, even been the prospect of losing out on Meliorn’s money. It had been at the prospect of genuinely panicking somebody he actually really liked. 

And now, Magnus grinned in disbelief as rolled over in his bed and lazily reached for his phone, they were going on a date in less than a week. And he was looking forward to it. Not only that, but going from the pretty constant stream of texts Magnus had been tending to with him, it seemed like Alec was too. He had hardly believed it when Alec had first text him the night after Maya’s concert:

22ND DECEMBER 2016  
ALEC – 10:00  
Hey, this is Alec? I don’t know if you meant what you said last night, but either way, you asked me to message, so…

It had been several days, and still Magnus was in disbelief at how easily they had slipped into conversation. 

MAGNUS – 10:01  
Alec! Hey! You still up for coming to Maya’s NYE?

ALEC – 10:05  
Hey, I don’t really know about Maya’s, I don’t want it to be weird.

MAGNUS – 10:07  
It won’t be weird at all! Last party she had was overrun by practical strangers. She knew me then as the kid who threw up on Miss Fletcher’s shoes freshmen year

ALEC – 10:08  
Miss Fletcher? Bet that went well

MAGNUS – 10:09  
She gave me detention for three weeks! Made me scrape gum off of every table in Block D like it was MY fault Ragnor dared me to chug a 2 litre bottle of Sprite at recess.

ALEC – 10:10  
Well… I guess you didn’t have to drink it…

MAGNUS – 10:10  
I’d like to see you try and turn down a challenge from that pestering heathen! 

ALEC – 10:11  
God you talk like you’re in a Shakespeare play half the time 

MAGNUS – 10:11  
I can starting sprouting some Romeo if you like? I didn’t learn nothing at theatre you know ;)

ALEC – 10:12  
Please don’t! 

Magnus tapped thoughtfully on the screen with a painted nail as he rolled onto his back in thought. Would it be too much for him to message Alec on a day like today? The last thing he wanted to do was scare him away, especially given how much he enjoyed their date. And though Magnus had absolutely nothing to do all day, the story would very likely be different for Alec. 

He would most likely be with his family, adorned with presents and a Christmas tree and a gigantic feast like Magnus saw in the Christmas films shown on TV. Magnus chuckled to himself, biting his lip to stop a grin. He wondered if Alec would be wearing a party hat. Now that, such a serious, sullen, teen wearing a coloured paper hat on his curls, would be a sight Magnus would love to see.

-

“SMILE!”

The camera flashed with a bright white light, blinding Alec and no doubt the others. He grimaced, blinking the spots from his vision, and reached to his head, tugging the paper crown further over his hair. He couldn’t believe this kind of humiliation was going to be caught on camera. Again. 

“Cheer up big brother, it’s Christmas!” Izzy murmured with a smile, nudging Alec as their dad lowered the camera to show the picture to Max – the signal that they could move from their frozen positions. 

“Tis the season Alec,” Jace chimed, patting him on the shoulder as he headed for the kitchen, no doubt to eat food that would be off limits till lunch.

Alec removed the hat from his head and fell into the couch with a tired sigh. It was barely midday, and yet he felt like he’d need 24 hours rest to survive the afternoon. 

Unsurprisingly, Lightwood family Christmases were always meticulous affairs, and given the frosty atmosphere lately this Christmas was more forced than usual. 

Izzy sat beside him, tucking her legs under herself, and the pair watched as Max chattered excitedly about his gifts with his parents. It was only the youngest who didn’t seem to notice the tension in the room, the forced smiles from both Maryse and Robert, and the feigned cheerfulness that dropped the moment that Max ran out of the room. 

Alec had to look away. He switched his phone on, staring furiously at the screen. Over the top of his device he saw Maryse take her glass of wine from the fireplace and head into the kitchen wordlessly, Robert muttered something under his breath and headed for the stairs after Max, fixing a grin on his face as he went.

There was that familiar twist of anxiety in his gut. Alec wondered fleetingly how many more Christmases they would have left as a family. What state would they be in, he wondered, when he left them for college next year? The idea of leaving his younger siblings behind in such an environment made him sick to the stomach. 

His troubled thoughts were broken by the chime of his mobile. Alec shook himself, and focused his attention on the screen he had been staring so blankly at. There lay a message that brightened up his mood in a simple three words. 

25/12/2016  
MAGNUS – 11:56  
Merry Christmas Alexander!

A smile spread warmly across Alec’s face, a matching bloom of heat sliding across his chest. How was it that those words meant so much more to him now than they had this morning, when his parents had so woodenly said the same? He hurriedly typed a reply, 

ALEC – 11:57  
Hey! Merry Christmas :)

MAGNUS – 11:58  
I’m not interrupting anything am I?

Alec tried to keep his smile under the radar, but Magnus’s hasty response was something he couldn’t help but feel flattered at. He snuck a peek at his sister, too endorsed in the book Uncle Gideon had given her to notice Alec.

ALEC – 11:59  
No, you’re good

MAGNUS – 11:59  
Great! I have a question then… 

ALEC – 12:00  
?

MAGNUS – 12:01  
Do you wear those paper hats you get from xmas crackers? Have been wondering this all morning

Alec huffed a laugh, grinning at his phone. That was certainly not the question he had been expecting. He typed his reply,

ALEC - 12.01  
Do you really have nothing better to do than think about things like that?

It was only once he pressed send that he felt a looming presence over his shoulder. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have laughed so audibly.

“Who’s Magnus?” Izzy asked nonchalantly, 

Alec hurriedly switched the screen off, “No one,” he lied, heat bleeding into his cheeks, 

“Is that…are you talking to Magnus Bane?” 

Alec closed his eyes in frustration. He’d been hoping to keep his plans with Magnus hidden from Izzy for as long as possible – only to stop the inevitability of her no doubt snatching Meliorn up the moment she had the chance. She’d certainly made enough jokes about it. 

“No,” he said unconvincingly, “It’s none of your business anyway,” 

“What about Magnus Bane?” Jace strolled into the room and sprawled on the other couch, mouth full of cookies, “You still talking to him Alec?” 

He grinned at his older brother cheekily as Izzy’s mouth fell open in shock. Alec did not grin back.

“What?!” Izzy cried, turning so fast back to Alec that her hair swung out behind her in a flourish, “Still?! Alec?!”

Alec leaned back into the couch with a groan, “I’ve just been talking to him Iz, no big deal,”

“Magnus asked him on a date,”

“He WHAT?!”

“Jace, c’mon,” Alec protested, 

His brother shrugged, “She would’ve found out eventually bro,” 

Izzy gripped Alec’s arm, her eyes wide and focused as he turned to look her in the face, “Tell me you said yes, Alec,” 

Alec let a huff of resignation, “We’re going out next week,”

“Oh big brother,” his sister exclaimed softly, squeezing him lightly on the forearm, “I’m so happy for you,”

“You changed your mind about it then, huh?” Jace commented with a raise of his eyebrows, 

“I bumped into him at The Hunters Moon a couple days ago,” Alec began to explain, trying to keep it cool, even as the flush on his cheeks began to spread, “He asked if I wanted to go out to Maya Roberts’ New Years Eve party with him,”

“Oh Alec!” Izzy crooned, “New Years Eve that-“ Izzy’s words were interrupted by a small gasp. Alec was honestly surprised it had taken so long to click. 

Her large eyes fixated on her brother, “Wait so- so Magnus aside, this means you’re technically dating now, right?” 

Alec rolled his eyes and nodded his head in response. 

A grin broke across Izzy’s face, “Alec!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her brother in excitement, “This is the best Christmas present you’ve ever given me,”

“Please don’t take this as an opportunity to date Meliorn,” Alec deadpanned,

“Actually,” his sister pulled back, a thoughtful glint in her eye, “I think I’ve got somebody else in mind,”

Alec snuck a confused glance at Jace, “Anyone we know?”

Izzy shrugged, inspecting her nails in a way that Alec had come to recognise as one of his sister’s rare tells of embarrassment, “Just a girl in my art class that’s all. She’s got this gorgeous red hair…she’s one of the loveliest people I think I’ve ever met,”

“Wait...are you talking at Simon’s friend, Clary?” Jace butted in before Alec could, a teasing grin spreading across his face, “How long has that been going on for then?” 

Izzy rolled her eyes in jest and got to her feet, “None of your business, brother of mine,” she retorted, “I’m getting cookies, I’ll be back in a sec,”

“Hey- no- tell me more about how you fell in love over your crappy art!” the blonde protested as Izzy passed him, 

“Yeah Iz,” Alec joined in, curiosity weighing out his attempt to respect his sister’s privacy. The bashful look on her face had been to a level of besotted that he had never seen before, “It’s the first I’ve heard of her,” 

His sister sighed, stopping at the doorway and turning back to her brothers, a list tumbling out of her mouth as though it had been running in her head for months, “She started at Idris in September and she tutors me in art. She can draw really well; she makes me laugh; she throws herself into everything she does; and her nose scrunches up when she’s concentrating on her drawings. Happy?”

As she had spoken her cheeks had slowly gotten darker in color. Alec couldn’t help but feel a rush of fondness for her, it was very rare to see his sister like this.

“Very,” he replied, earning him an eye roll of his own, 

“And Alec, do me a favour and tell me the details of this New Year’s party ok? It’d be the perfect place to see Clary outside of school,”

Alec’s smile very quickly fell, “Seriously?”

“What?” Izzy responded, “I’ll be too occupied to be following you around,” 

“Yeah, but…“ Alec’s mouth twisted as he tried to find the right words, “I just don’t want you getting hurt or anything,” he finished lamely,

“Maya’s parties are known to be pretty wild,” Jace chipped in with a nod,

Izzy smirked, “I’ve been taking taekwondo since I was five,” she retorted, “Both of you know I can kick some serious ass,”

Alec closed his eyes in defeat. She wasn’t wrong. 

“I’ll text you the details,” he said begrudgingly,

His sister grinned, “Thank yooou!” she sang, heading into the kitchen, mission completed,

“Well shit- can I come then?” 

Alec looked to his brother. 

“Are you joking?”

Jace looked dead serious, “I don’t wanna have to suffer a New Year’s Eve with Mom and Dad alone!” 

“Oh my God,” Alec groaned, getting to his feet to drag Izzy from whatever cookies she was no doubt demolishing, “Fine,” 

Jace shot him his killer smile, “And with no one to keep me company, just means I can wing man you all night,”

Alec pulled a face that he hoped was of disgust, “Please don’t,” 

“Surely you want help winning him over right?” Jace continued as Alec walked past, turning in his seat to follow his brother’s path, “Or maybe…” he slowed for effect, waiting no  
doubt for Alec to turn and wait for him to finish.

“...Maybe you’ve won his heart already,” Jace finished with a grin,

Alec groaned, “You need to stay out of my love life,” he muttered as he turned away to the other room, barely hearing his brothers retort over the hopeful voices singing in his head. 

The idea of Magnus falling for him, for only who he was and not what others pushed him to be, made his chest beat with anticipation. And though he couldn’t say that he was completely besotted just yet…the idea of somebody liking Alec for…well…Alec, was certainly nice. It had always been Alec – Jace’s brother; Alec – Izzy’s brother; Alec – that guy in  
sophomore year who- 

Alec swallowed, pulling his train of thought back as he entered the kitchen. A wash of uneasiness had fallen over him with the memory, coating him in a sickly feeling. Sophomore year had been so fucking awful. He had sworn he would never trust again and now he was letting this Magnus in so easily.

His phone vibrated in his pocket at that, as though the man in question had known Alec was thinking of him. Alec pulled it from his pocket:

MAGNUS – 12:03  
There’s certainly nothing better to do than think about you Alexander ;)

It was so little, such a simple response, and yet it was as though someone had wiped Alec clean. His anxieties were gone, washed away in a snap, and he blushed, despite himself.  
He couldn’t help it. He liked Magnus, he really did – the red on his cheeks at the message only proved it. 

He read the it again, warmth building like a sunrise on a summers morning. There was nothing better than talking to him. He, Alec, was worth talking to, claimed by one of the most popular students in Idris. 

And yet… and yet, in his chest, was a feeling that he couldn’t ignore – a dark cloud in a clear sky. 

Alec tapped his thumbnail on the screen of his phone, swallowing against the nerves that were building once more. He just couldn’t get rid of it. That sense. 

The sense of complete and utter vulnerability that Magnus made him feel. 

And in turn, the fear of giving away his heart, only to have it broken in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt today was a good day to post - last episode FUCKING. KILLED. ME. Poor Malec :(
> 
> Anyways, comment, kudos, etc etc - your responses are honestly the best part of my days xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wanderer returns! Holy hell it's been a while; sorry you guys! 
> 
> These following few chapters are super important and absolute monsters to write, hence why they're taking a while to publish! 
> 
> Hope you like it my loves; comment, kudos, etc, etc!
> 
> EDIT: OH HO HO BOYS IDK IF YOU JUST SAW THAT MALEC SNEAK PEEK BUT A BITCH IS SHOOK AND ALSO CRYING

“Honestly Clary, you look amazing,” 

Clary smoothed her hands over her dress, eyes raking over her body in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a short black dress, skin tight with a plunging neckline. It was the last thing she would ever consider wearing and had stepped out of her comfort zone approximately 3 hours ago, but she had to admit, she looked pretty good. 

“You don’t think it’s too much do you?” she asked, turning to Simon, “I don’t want to look overdressed,” 

Her friend shook his head, “Not even a little bit. And besides, have you seen what Isabelle wears? Girl goes all out,”

“True,” Clary agreed smoothing down her dress again. She was still in utter disbelief that Isabelle had invited her to a New Year’s Eve party in the first place. Not that, she reminded herself as she turned back to the mirror, she had actually said those words directly. 

“I still don’t know if we’re even going to be welcomed into this thing,” she worried, tugging at the small golden chain she was wearing around her neck, “She only texted me to ask if I was going,” 

“And when you said no, she said you should – remember!” Simon reminded her, “And Maya’s parties have always been crazy. Rumour is she didn’t even know half the people who turned up to her last one,” 

He pushed himself up from the bed and made his way to Clary’s side, the pair reflected in the mirror, “You’re going to be fine. And I’m going to be there watching out for you, so you’re going to be finer than fine,” 

Clary smiled gently at the sight of the pair in the mirror. Dressed in a creased button up, skinny jeans and converse, Simon hardly looked like a miracle – but that was exactly what he had been to her.

“True,” she said, still unsure, “We’ve just-“ she ran a hand through her curls, “We’ve spent so much time making sure that Isabelle can date so that we have a chance,” she huffed in frustration, “And I could still mess it up. After all this she still might not want to date me,” 

Simon put an arm round her, squeezing her shoulder, “Well…if she doesn’t want to date you, then that’s that,” he reasoned, “But at least she has the chance to decide that now,” 

“I hope she’d still want to be friends after,” Clary muttered uneasily, “I still want her in my life, girlfriend or not,” 

“Clary,” Simon said, turning and moving so his hands were anchored on her shoulders, “By tomorrow morning you’ll either be dating the girl you’ve been head over heels for since  
September, or have a whole dating pool of girls you can explore without feeling held back by your feelings for Isabelle. It’ll be fine either way,” 

“I guess,” the redhead replied anxiously, 

“You got this,” Simon said with a shake of her shoulders, dark eyes insistent, “Tell me you got this,”

Clary rolled her eyes, “I’ve got this,” she repeated, more for her friend’s benefit rather than anything else. She certainly didn’t feel that way.

“Hell yeah you have,” Simon grinned, patting her shoulders and turning back to the room, “Now grab your shit and let’s go,”

-

“Tell me you’re nearly here,” were the first words Magnus heard when he picked up the phone. The music in the background was so loud he had to move it a little further from his ear – being a Roberts party, he wasn’t too surprised, 

“Cat, I’ll be there in like 10,” he reassured, “I’ve got to pick up Alec first,” 

His friend cursed down the phone, “I forgot you were bringing him,” she groaned, “You know Ragnor’s fucked already? He only finished his shift at Dennies an hour ago, I have no idea how the kid’s done it,”

“Get yourself a drink,” Magnus reassured, turning a corner, “We won’t be long, I’ll sort him out,”

“There’s no way I’m letting Alec near Ragnor when he’s like this,” Cat replied, “I don’t-“ her words were cut off by another loud curse, “Ragnor what the fuck are you- it’s not-“ she groaned, a great drunken laugh echoing in the background, “Listen, I’ve got to go, text me when you get here and I’ll try and sober up the party animal over here in time your beau,” 

“He’s not my-“ 

The phone line went dead in his ear. 

With a roll of his eyes, Magnus tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and carried on down the road. The closer he got to Alec’s house, the more anticipated he was becoming. 

It had taken him three hours to get ready for the party, and though he tried to tell himself he was just wanting to look good for the new year, there was a part of him that couldn’t help but wonder what Alec would think of his look.

With the gold highlights in his hair, the eyeliner, the glitter…he had tried to keep it toned down for Alec’s sake, but then…today had been something to celebrate.

Meliorn had given him his money, and though it made Magnus feel positively sick to think about how he had earnt it, it had been enough to get Mr Morgenstern off of his back for a couple more months, lifting a gigantic weight from his shoulders. He was sleeping better, he was feeling lighter, and good times finally fell into sight. It was going to be a good night. 

It wasn’t long until Alec’s house came into sight, a lot bigger than Magnus had ever expected it to be. It was towering, white walls with rich wood panelling and a beautiful oak door – the kind of house Magnus could only dream of living in. Next to it, his car looked even more shoddy and run down than it did already. Maybe he should have agreed to meet Alec at the party instead. 

A sound of a door clicking focused Magnus’s attention, and in the fading light he could see the man himself hopping down the steps of the patio. To his credit, he didn’t give the same look of disgust at the sight of the Honda that many of the Idris students had done, simply gave Magnus a self conscious smile. He was in skinny black jeans and a light blue button up and looked, much to Magnus’s pleasure, like he had made a bit of an effort. When he got into the car, Magnus swore he could even smell the hints of aftershave. 

Magnus smiled in greeting, “Hello Alexander,” 

“Hey,” Alec mumbled back in a somewhat awkward manner. He seemed a little more bashful than he had been over text, no doubt, Magnus suspected, because they hadn’t spoken face to face since before Christmas. 

“I like your car,” the other boy continued humbly, something that, though probably a complete lie, warmed Magnus’s heart all the same. 

“Thank you,” he replied kindly as he switched the engine on, “Personally, I think it’s an absolute monster,” 

Alec chuckled, “I could have picked you up in my car you know,” he said, “Means you would have gotten to drink tonight too,”

“Absolutely not,” Magnus kicked the car into gear, “Besides, this is your first party in ages – you deserve to have some fun,” 

He turned to Alec as an afterthought whilst setting off down the road, “But thank you for the offer,” 

The other boy went a pleasant shade of pink and looked firmly out of the passenger window with a mumble of, “S’ok,” 

“Is there anyone going tonight that you know?” Magnus asked, more to keep a silenced car making Alec combust in awkwardness than anything else, 

“Um, kind of?” Alec scrunched up his nose, “Well- yeah. Izzy and Jace are going,” 

Magnus huffed out a laugh, “A family trip then?” 

“No- God no-“ Alec scratched his scalp, leaving a flourish of hair standing in his wake, “I didn’t invite them. Jace didn’t want to be alone on New Years Eve, and Izzy thought it would be a good opportunity to make a move on this girl from her art class,” 

The lightness Magnus felt vanished, “Oh?” 

“Mhmm,” Alec replied, oblivious to Magnus’s change, “I think her name’s Clary or something like that. My parents had these…rules that means Izzy is only just allowed to date, and she’s jumping at the chance,” 

Magnus swallowed, “Clary’s a nice name,” he bleated in response, 

Alec nodded, “Apparently she has bright red hair too, so if you see her, point her out to me,”

“Will do,” Magnus lied. His voice sounded plastered, fake, but Alec seemed to be content with it. He looked down at his phone as it chimed whilst Magnus stayed fixated on the road, anxious bile seeping up his throat. 

The mention of Clary alone made him feel ill. She was one of the only people who knew about his part in the plan, how he had agreed to manipulate an innocent bystander and play with the most fragile of emotions all for the sake of money.

But he hadn’t thought he would have to face her again so soon, especially whilst he was with Alec.

Magnus swallowed, trying to sway his rapidly speeding heartbeat. The redhead would see the pair together and assume that Magnus was being paid to be there. And though- a curl of disgust wrapped itself around Magnus’s gut- that was technically true, Magnus was there for so many other reasons now. He wanted to be there.

And though, what with her own budding relationship hanging in the balance, it was highly unlikely Clary would utter a word, the judgement Magnus would see in her eyes…he flushed hotly. He didn’t want to be reminded of what an awful thing he had done to someone so unaware. 

The boy clenched his teeth in frustration. It was so, so unfair that he had been put in this position – held at metaphorical gun point by Mr Morgenstern, making him a puppet to whoever promised him cash. 

“You don’t think Maya’s going to be creeped out with me being there do you?” Alec’s voice cut through Magnus’s thoughts,

Magnus shook himself to, loosening his white hot grip on the wheel,

He breathed out slightly, attempting to loosen his curl of tension, and glanced at the boy in his passenger seat, eyes looking to him seeking reassurance. 

“She’ll love you,” Magnus told him gently, watching as Alec gave him a grateful smile. And though the Lightwood didn’t look entirely convinced, Magnus knew with all certainty that it was true.

He only had to hope that Clary wouldn’t be there. If she were? Magnus didn’t even want to think about how much of a mess the evening would be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your girl returns!

Simon had certainly not been wrong.

Maya’s party was unlike anything Clary had ever been to before. It was a golden, shining, brew of alcohol, heat, hormones, and music so loud it made every hair on Clary’s body stand to dance. It was exhilarating, addictive, like an airborne drug that she couldn’t get enough of. 

“Stop gawking, come get a drink,” Simon instructed, voice just audible over the thump of the music. His eyes were as alive as Clary felt, sparkling with excitement as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through droves of teenagers towards the kitchen. Over half of the upper school must have been there, and had the house not been gigantic, Clary was more than sure the party would be spilling out into the streets by now. 

“Shall we risk the punch?” Simon asked as they elbowed their way into the kitchen, wedging himself between two girls by the punch bowl. 

Clary eyed the scarlet liquid, as vibrant as the atmosphere around them, “…I think we should risk the punch,” she replied with a rebellious smirk,

Simon fumbled for two plastic cups and ladled in the drink, passing a cup to Clary with a flourish. It tasted fruity, like blackcurrant juice, with a sharp tang of something else entirely.

Simon grinned at her grimace, lips stained cherry red, “You like it?” 

“Not even a little bit,” Clary laughed,

As she spoke, she couldn’t help but notice Simon’s eyes flicker from her face to the room behind her. 

“You alright?” 

Simon shook himself, eyes snapping back to Clary, “Yeah- um, you mind if I go say hi to Raphael?” 

“Raphael?” Clary blinked, turning back to the room to see, sure enough, Simon’s neighbour standing by the doorway, talking to a girl in plaid with long silver hair.

Her mouth was slightly agape when she looked to Simon again, eyebrows raised in an unsaid question, “I thought you didn’t like him?” she said instead, 

Her friend shrugged, “I dunno, guess he’s not so bad,” he muttered into his cup,

Clary smirked, “Go on then,” she said, “Come find me later though yeah?” 

Simon nodded firmly, “Will do,” he took another sip of his drink – something that could have been mistaken of a sip of encouragement if Clary hadn’t known any better. 

“Have fun,” she called after him, watching as he picked through the crowds and tapped Raphael awkwardly on the shoulder. 

Taking a swig of punch, she wove her way across the kitchen to the main hallway. More people were entering by the second, and Clary couldn’t help but feel as though she was floating on air in a place she had only ever seen in movies. It wasn’t the kind of place she thought she would ever feel comfortable in, but slowly she was beginning to feel more at ease, more like she belonged. 

It was then that she felt a warm hand on her arm, turning her around in a flourish. And then in front of her was the girl she had come to the party for in the first place.

“You came!” Isabelle exclaimed, before throwing her arms around Clary’s neck, 

“Hey,” she replied, slightly breathless as Isabelle pulled back, holding Clary at arms length to look at her,

“You look gorgeous,” she exclaimed, eyes scanning Clary’s dress. Clary flushed a shade as dark as her hair, and looked down bashfully. If she looked gorgeous, then Isabelle looked…she looked…angelic. In a silver dress that sparkled in the light, dark hair adorned with silver beads, and large eyes framed with dark make up, Clary could think of no other word. 

“You too,” she mumbled back with a smile, 

A dusty pink shaded Isabelle’s cheeks as she let go of Clary’s shoulders and tucked her hair behind her ears, “Thank you,” she smiled warmly, “How was your Christmas?”

Clary thought back to the bright lights, excess of food, Luke singing carols whilst making breakfast, her mom curled up on the couch watching crappy Christmas films, and Clary sitting with her, eyes focused on the TV, but mind elsewhere – wondering what Isabelle was doing, wondering if Isabelle was ok, wondering if it would too forward of her to message her a merry Christmas. 

“It was good,” she said, taking a breath and willing the blood not to rush to her face at her next words, “I-uh- I used your pencils nearly every day,” 

Isabelle’s eyes lit up, “Really?” 

Clary nodded, holding back an embarrassed grin at the other girls reaction, “They’re gorgeous colours,” she said bashfully, “I can show you some of the art I’ve done with them when school starts again?”

“I’d love that,” Isabelle replied softy,

The dusty rose on Isabelle’s cheeks made Clary’s heart clench. This was the moment. This was it.

“Isabelle! I’ve been looking for you!” 

A tall, lean body draped itself over Isabelle’s shoulder. Isabelle jerked from Clary’s eye contact in surprise, Clary swallowing back her confession quicker than the punch in her cup. 

“Meliorn,” Isabelle huffed out through an awkward smile, stepping away from the arm around her neck, “Hi,”

A lazy grin stretched across Meliorn’s face as he looked down at Isabelle, “Hey,” 

“Hi,” Clary interrupted, the frustration at being interrupted more evident in her voice than intended. Meliorn’s eyes flickered to Clary’s in light annoyance, raking over her body in a way that made her feel disgustingly naked. Uninterested, he threw turned his focus back to Isabelle. 

Clary sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, resisting swallowing the sour taste in her mouth. Meliorn was so far up his own ass and so uninterested in anybody who did not match his idea of perfection that it made her redheaded temper flare. 

“It’s good to see you at a party for once,” Clary caught him saying as she refocused her wavered attention, “You must be thankful that your brother’s finally found a date? Gives you a chance to find somebody,” 

Isabelle’s eyebrows hit her hairline, “Um,” Her eyes flickered to Clary’s as if searching for a fast way out of the conversation, “I’m more just happy that Alec’s happy that’s all,”

Meliorn nodded absently, tapping a ringed finger on the plastic cup in his hand, “Listen. You wanna go get a drink? Dance or something?” 

Isabelle blinked, “Actually Meliorn, me and Clary-“

“Just one dance,” Meliorn interrupted smoothly, in a way Clary wished she could be, “C’mon, you can hang out with-“ he looked to Clary with disdain in his eyes, “-Carey…later,”

“I…” Isabelle trailed off, biting her lip gently. She looked to Clary, a silent question in her eye, _‘Am I ok to leave you for a while?’_

Clary swallowed. She thought tonight had been her chance but…well. Maybe not. 

Against her better judgement, even as her elation sunk faster than a lead balloon, she smiled sadly – a silent yes. 

“Just one dance, ok?” Isabelle spoke up, turning back to Meliorn, 

The boy smirked, “Of course,” he said, holding out a hand which Isabelle gingerly took,

“I’ll come find you later Clary,” she promised, her voice carrying as Meliorn dragged her into the crowds,

Clary watched Isabelle’s dark head disappear into the masses of people, “I’ll see you later…” she called back, the feebleness of her voice faltering into silence. Her stomach twisted, unsure whether to be angry at Meliorn, or just plain disappointed. Maybe Isabelle just liked Meliorn? Maybe she had just been delusional? The readhead scowled bitterly, downing the rest of her drink before turning and heading to the dining room, as far away from Meliorn and Isabelle as possible. 

-

Alec had to force himself not to turn around and flee straight out of Maya’s front door.

The party was utterly heaving with people, sounds and smells and touches insistent to the point of being overwhelming. In any other situation, Alec would have given into his instincts and head straight back to where he had come from – safe and secure in his own space, but with Magnus? Alec didn’t think he’d be able to leave easy. 

Magnus himself, was clearly in his element. Every other second he would be greeted by one person or another, cries of “Mags!” and “Magnus!” being thrown around amongst the crowds. All Magnus offered in return was a tight lipped smile with the occasional glace behind him to check that Alec was still nearby. 

Alec kind of liked that. 

“HEY! MAGNUS!” another shout came from across the room. Both Alec and Magnus’s heads turned to the sound, the source a girl weaving through crowds towards them, a grin growing wider as she got closer.

“Cat!” Magnus responded, much more warmly than he had to anybody else, giving the girl a hug as she reached him,

“You took your time,” she commented as she pulled back, “Ragnor fell into some bushes but he’s not puked yet so I think we’re ok,”

As the girl spoke, Alec took in her look; thick dark hair and electric blue eyeliner that stood stark against her skin, 

“And you must be Alec,” she interrupted his thoughts, a smile on her face as though she had caught him staring, “I’m Cat,” 

Alec flushed, “Hi,” he mumbled, “I- um, I like your eyeliner,”

Cat’s eyes creased in amusement, and Alec cursed himself for sounding like he was trying so hard. He opened his mouth again to attempt a recovery, but was interrupted by another call, 

“MAGNUS!” a voice crowed from behind Cat, 

Alec’s eyes flickered from Cat to a shock of green hair. The boy pushed past Cat and threw his arms around Magnus, the latter laughing as he was embraced,

“Hey Ragnor, you been having fun?” 

The green haired boy- Ragnor- pulled back, eyes wide, “So much fun,“

“This is Ragnor,” Cat explained to Alec, stopping the talking boy in his tracks, “He got off work just over an hour ago,”

Ragnor turned to whom Cat was talking to and registered Alec standing there, “It’s Alec!” he exclaimed, a sloppy grin stretching across his face, 

"Hey," Alec greeted awkwardly, raising a stiff hand that he would no doubt cringe over in the nights to follow. 

Ragnor didn't seem to notice though, "I like your shirt," he said, “Magnus has told us so much about you,” 

Alec flushed at the veering of the topic, making Ragnor’s grin curl up even more so as Magnus’ protest cut in,

“With your constant talk of Dot? I don’t think so,” 

“Et tu Brute?” Ragnor gasped, punch spilling over his cup as he withdrew in dramatic scandal, 

Alec smirked as Magnus spoke over Ragnor’s protest, and Ragnor atop of that, “Ragnor gets very dramatic when he’s drunk,” Cat muttered to Alec, coming to his side to join the audience,

“Shakespeare though?” Alec said back, lips curling at the edges as Magnus laughed out loud at something Ragnor said, 

Cat shrugged, “He’s British, what do you expect?” 

Alec snorted, anxieties soothing just slightly. He quite liked Cat. 

“Magnus why don’t you guys go get some drinks?” she spoke up, cutting into Magnus’s conversation,

Her voice broke Magnus out of whatever chatter he and Rangor circled in, and he turned back to Alec, eyes bright, “Yes, drinks!” he exclaimed, snapping his fingers, “You drink?” 

“Um-“ Alec thought over his next words careful, “Occasionally?” 

“Let’s go find some punch or something,” Magnus said, “Also-“ he directed his next question at Cat, “Have you seen Maya anywhere?” 

“Last I saw she was out back,” Cat told him, “Saw her speaking to Jace Wayland earlier – ten bucks says they make out at midnight,”

Alec’s eyes widened, Magnus almost instantly pressing a hand to his elbow as if he knew what Alec was thinking, “Well we’re gonna go get something to drink,” he explained to Cat and Ragnor, “So we’ll see you both later?” 

“Get me drinks,” Ragnor instructed, 

Cat looped an arm through Ragnor's, giving Magnus wide eyes that said _don’t do that._

“Will do!” Magnus chirped, “C’mon Alec,”

Ragnor bidding a loud farewell behind them, Magnus moved Alec towards the kitchen, hand still holding his elbow in guidance. 

“You alright?” he asked lowly as they left the room, voice intimate, even with the booming music, 

Alec swallowed and nodded, “Your friends are nice,” he commented, 

“They are aren’t they?” Magnus’s hand dropped from Alec’s elbow as they reached the punch. He turned, “Jace isn’t going to go embarrassing you to Maya you know,” he said kindly, “If that’s why you made that face a moment ago,”

“I…” Alec faltered in bemusement. He didn’t quite know how Magnus had so quickly grasped the kind of things Alec thought about, but it was nothing like he had ever experienced, “Well…” he searched hurriedly for a laid back reply, “I’ll kill him if he does,” 

The other boy grinned slyly, “I’ll hold him down for you,” 

Alec huffed back a smile, only breaking eye contact to catch a burst of curly brown hair on the other side of the kitchen. Maya.

Magnus followed his eyeline, and upon realisation spun back so fast his necklaces swung across his chest violently. “There she is!” he said excitedly in a hushed voice, “You ready?”

Alec blinked, expecting much more time to prepare himself for the event at hand, “Can’t we wait a little while first?” he tried, watching anxiously as Magnus grabbed a paper cup, smoothly ladeling in punch and pushing it into Alec’s hands, 

“No,” Magnus instructed, “This is why you’re here in the first place-”

The thought burst across Alec’s mind before he could stop it; _Maybe not so much anymore._

“-So let me introduce you to Maya, watch as you have an adorable conversation about acoustics and melodies and what-not, and then we can enjoy the rest of the night – sound good?”

“…Right,” Alec nodded, despite the anxious roll of his stomach, “Yes,”

“She will love you,” Magnus insisted, “I swear,” 

Alec hummed in half-hearted agreement as Magnus pushed him across the kitchen.

Maya was in better view now, not covered by others and closer than Alec had ever really seen her; vibrant and laughing and loud – a complete difference to her soft, gentle music, and not an unwanted one. He remembered hearing her at the music festival last year, and how much he had longed to tell her how much he regarded her work. He would have given an arm for a chance like this.

And yet? As they approached her, an artist Alec had been in awe of for the longest time, he couldn’t help but be aware of the reality of his situation.

The thundering of his chest was less about the girl… and more about the boy behind him. The boy who had orchestrated the meeting in the first place; the boy who Alec had hated only weeks before; the boy whose hand was pressed warmly to his back, reassuring voice close in his ear, keeping him grounded, and keeping him safe. After so long wanting to talk music with Maya, he wondered what Last-Year Alec would have thought about the event being overshadowed by such a boy. And not only that - Alec felt the bizarre urge to laugh - but how unquestionably, frighteningly happy Alec was to have such an glittering idiot by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never in my life had to deal with such a horrendous monster of a chapter. Holy. Fuck. 
> 
> Back at university now, second year student (pray for me), so I shall update as soon as I can, BUT that may...not...be all that soon. I try! I swear I try! 
> 
> I love you guys so much and your comments and kudos are making quite a difficult time in my life right now just that bit easier. Thank you so, so, much for reading and investing your time in my work and I shall do my best to continue offering some fabio content for you Malec lovers to relish in <3 
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Etc.... Love you!


	16. Chapter 16

Clary needed to take these shoes off. 

She didn’t know how long she had been on her feet for, but it felt like hours. Admittedly, they had been a fun few hours, even if she had been without Isabelle. A couple of cups of punch, a good dance song, and a handful of kids from her Geography class she’d bumped into had ensured that she wasn’t spending too much of her time pining after the other girl.

She had seen her in the dining room, giggling as Meliorn struck ridiculous modelling poses, and that had certainly stung. But then she had bumped into Raj and some other guys from Geography, saving her from the inevitable sadness that would have no doubt troubled her if she had been alone. Raj could be a loud mouth, but he certainly had perfect timing. 

“OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG,” the boy in question crowed, grabbing Al Timbworth’s hand and swinging it into the air in drunken glee. They were quite good dancers, Raj and the others, swaying and twisting and moving to the beat, making Clary and her two left feet stick out like a sore thumb. Where was Simon when you needed him?

A muscle in her foot twinged again as she shifted in her heels. She was really, really, not cut out for this kind of footwear, “RAJ,” she called, voice straining over the music despite the group being barely a foot away from her, “I’M GONNA GO SIT DOWN FOR A WHILE,” 

Raj shot her a clumsy thumbs up, tilting his head back to drown in the music around them. With a far-too-sober smile, Clary pushed her way through the crowds to the hallway and struggled over to the marbled staircase, dropping onto the step like a stone. The two cups of punch she had had were severely wearing off. She wanted to go home. 

“Clary, holy fuck,” a voice yelped, cutting off in a giggle, 

Isabelle was weaving her way through the partygoers, making a beeline for the stairs Clary was sitting on. There was a lively pink flush on her cheekbones as she came closer, “Holy fuck Clary you have to hide me,” she hissed gleefully, 

Clary clambered to her feet, arches protesting as she stumbled back to keep up with Isabelle’s momentum, “What?” 

“C’mon,” the girl said urgently, grabbing Clary’s hand as she clattered up the stairs, 

“Is everything ok?” Clary stammered, trying not to freak out about the fact that:

A) Isabelle Lightwood was holding her hand, and

B) Clary’s hand was embarrassingly clammy.

Without an answer, Isabelle dragged her to the top floor and burst into a bathroom, swinging Clary inside. 

It was large, ornate, and very dark – neither girl thinking to find a light switch. The only light came from the window backing onto the party in the garden below, a panel of pale yellow slinking across the tiled floor and falling onto Isabelle, who had collapsed against the door.

There was a brief pause, before the dark haired girl burst into laughter, pressing a hand over her eyes as her voice echoed around the tiled room. 

“Are you ok?” Clary asked incredulously, gripping onto the sink as though keeping a stable stance would settle the thousands of questions running through her head. Her face was undoubtedly a picture of utter confusion. 

“Clary,” Isabelle giggled, shaking her head, “I had to get away from him- he was- oh my God,”

The dots connected in a flash of electricity, and a wave of relief hit Clary so strong that she felt her entire body go lax, “Meliorn?” she asked, a hopeful smile appearing on her face,

Isabelle nodded, “Oh God he was showing me these modelling poses…” she pulled her hands from her face and began to gesture wildly, “…Telling me about some Seers catalogue thing- something about advertising haem-“ she broke off with a wheeze, “Haemorrhoid cream,” she squawked in laughter,

Clary surely looked ridiculous with the shit eating grin plastered across her face as she too began to laugh, spirits raising by the moment. 

The other girl only laughed harder, the pair’s joy radiating against one another’s voice’s, “He wouldn’t let me leave… I had to ask him to get me a drink and I just ran when his back was turned,”

Clary’s mouth fell open, “You did not,”

“I did, I did, I’m a terrible person,” Isabelle moaned, pushing herself lightly from the wall and swaying a tad on her heels to regain balance, “I didn’t even have any alcohol to get me through- the asshole knocked my drink out of my hand whilst doing a ‘smize-and-shoulder-toss!’”

“Jesus Christ,” 

“Don’t,” Isabelle warned with a grin, pushing her hair back off of her face and crossing the room to the clawed bathtub in the centre, perching precariously on the edge with a relieved groan, “He didn’t even give me the chance to sit down – my feet are killing me,”

Clary laughed, “Mine too,” she replied with a fond smile, hesitating before she went and sat beside her, the cold edge of the bathtub pressing against her legs through her skirt, 

“I’m usually a sneaker girl,” she said, pointing her feet and tapping her strapped heels together at the toes, “I don’t know why I thought I could wear these,”

“They’re nice!” Isabelle exclaimed, “Make your legs look great too,” 

Clary chuckled softly, “Thanks,” she muttered,

The muffled beat of the music could be heard from the rooms below, making her feel as though she as Isabelle were miles away from all other life. The two lulled into silence, listening to the thrum of the crowd. 

Friends from her old school used to give compliments like that – say nice stuff about her legs and hair and smile – and yet it was only ever platonic. Clary had to remind herself, that was how Isabelle had meant it. The racing of her heart was completely unjustified.

“Listen though…” Isabelle spoke up after a while of silence, her voice soft, “I’m really sorry for leaving you for so long,”

Clary raised her gaze, to see Isabelle looking down at her clasped hands. Her heart ached to see how much the other girl cared, someone so beautiful being so compassionate was rare, “You don’t need to apologise,” she replied with a smile, “You’ve got other things to do- other people to see,”

“No- it’s just- I really wanted to hang out with you tonight,” Isabelle explained, eyes raising to meet Clary’s earnestly, “Like…we never really get to hang out at school, because you’ve got your friends and I’ve got mine...and I really wanted to change that,” 

That warm glow crawled from Clary’s chest to her cheeks as her heart began to perform its familiar flutter. She had spoken intimately with Isabelle before, but this time it felt different. Be it the thump of the far away music, the humidity of the party air, or the way Isabelle was sitting so close; Clary couldn’t help but feel a hop of anticipation at every next word.

“Isabelle,” she reassured, hoping to all the Gods that her voice did not match the rapid thump of her heart, “Honestly, it was fine- I was with Raj,”

“Well- I know... but I totally left you for a guy, and like…that’s not ok,” the other girl breathed softly out through her nose, “Especially when it’s you,” 

Clary took a slow breath, pressing her palms into the cold acrylic of the bathtub as if it would quash the hope in her gut that was going from zero to one hundred extremely fast.  
Isabelle watched her steadily. Clary could swear her eyes sparkled brighter than the sequins on her dress, 

“I…I really like you Clary,” she said, voice barely a murmur, “I don’t…” she ran a hand through her hair, breaking her gaze, “I’m not very good at this- I don’t know,” 

Clary swallowed against the dryness in her throat, gripping onto the side of the tub as though to stop her from toppling backwards. Now or never, right? Now or never. “Not to sound like a kindergartener,” she said steadily, her own voice sounding foreign to her ears, “But is that like… _like_ , like?”

Isabelle chuckled, her dark curtain of hair falling over her face as she dipped her head. It seemed to be hours before she spoke again, voice quiet, “Yeah,” she murmured, “Like, like”

The redhead's thoughts crawled to a stop, save for one beautiful, shining, thought.

_She like, likes you._

“I-“ Clary’s words broke off with a huff of disbelief, lips stretching into a smile so wide it near hurt. Clinging to the bathtub, the girl faintly thought how much she wanted to drink in this feeling of utter elation, sat in a stranger’s bathroom in the middle of the night.

Isabelle looked up, terrified, and Clary realised with a rush that she had been silent for just a moment too long.

She quickly met her gaze, gorgeous, beautiful, kind-hearted Isabelle, who like liked her. She felt more confident than she had quite honestly felt so far in her life.

“I like, like you too,” she said, reigning in her voice so she didn’t sing it to the bathroom, “I- God- Isabelle do you want to go out to dinner with me sometime? On a date?”

Isabelle’s face broke into a relieved grin, “I would love that,” she beamed, laughter bubbling in her throat, “God – Clary you don’t know how much I would love that,”

Clary let out a soft laugh of disbelief, every tension she held melting into the night air, “Seriously?” 

“Yeah!” Isabelle laughed, “I’ve been wanting to since I met you. When you asked me out last turn it killed me to turn you down,” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gazing at Clary earnestly, “I was so relieved when I found out Alec was dating – all I could think about was telling you how I felt,”

“I am so glad you did,” Clary replied,

“Me too,” Isabelle breathed, placing a hand over Clary’s on the bathtub. Her hands were soft, warm, and – God, Clary was going to fucking melt – slightly clammy too. 

The two fell silent, holding onto one another’s hands tentatively, “Y’know,” Isabelle said, “I-“

She was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, and Clary’s eyes shot angrily to the sound. Isabelle had turned too, her back to the redhead, but her hand still very much holding Clary’s.

“Occupied,” Isabelle snapped with an edge of annoyance, 

“Izzy are you in there?” Raphael’s voice came through the door, “Open the door,”

Isabelle turned back to Clary, rolling her eyes as she pulled her hands away, “Such a third wheel,” she joked lightly, as she got to her feet and made her way to the door.

“Jeez Raph, hold on,” she said as the knocking started again, fumbling with the lock and pulling the door open, light spilling into the dark bathroom. 

On the other side stood Raphael, buzzing with a nervous energy. At his shoulder, to Clary’s surprise, was Simon. Two hours on, and his hair had been dragged from it’s perfectly styled quiff, his lips a bruised red. What was more concerning to Clary though, was the look of utter panic on his face.

Clary frowned, getting to her feet.

Raphael’s eyes flickered from Isabelle to Clary, then back to Isabelle again. 

“Is everything ok?” Isabelle asked, her annoyed tone very drastically having changed, 

Simon’s eyes met Clary’s from across the room.

Raphael swallowed, “You need to come with us,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baack, sorry for the wait again lol. University, depression, fun shit, good times ;)
> 
> Next chapter is pretty much halfway done, and I'll be posting it as soon as I can. Which, hopefully, will be soon.
> 
> Love you all very much, your comments and kudos make my day so much better <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this update! xx


End file.
